Le pessimisme de Lily Evans
by EwilanGil'Sayan
Summary: JP&LE UA La vie de Lily n'a pas vraiment été douce avec elle... Mais au mariage de sa meilleure amie, tout bascule. Elle va passer par pas mal de saute d'humeur, beaucoup de mal de crâne et nombre assez important de questions...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello !_

_ Alors vous allez avoir droit à tout le blabla de l'auteure, comme quoi rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire. Les personnages sont à la GENIALLISIME J.K Rowling. _

_On va dire que j'ai pas fais dans l'originalité, étant donné que c'est ma première fiction j'ai pas vraiment eu envie de trop me risquer... _

_Un UA, ni d'une grande qualité niveau orthographe (J'ai fais de mon mieux !) ni d'une grande intelligence.... _

_Petit truc technique:__ Il y a 7 chp en tout... Tous déjà écrit, peut être qu'en fonction de vos critiques ou idées je rajouterai des choses, je ne sais pas. Je posterai au gré de mes moments libres mais je jure qu'il n'y aura pas une seule semaine ou je ne posterai pas !(Après tout j'ai rien à écrire tout est déjà fait ^^!) _

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! _

_=)_

Chapitre premier : 

Oh mon Dieu je suis vais être en retard !! Comment j'ai pu me rendormir alors que ma meilleure amie se marie ! Raaaah, elle va me tuer !

J'enfile rapidement la robe de demoiselle d'honneur verte amande, qui me moule, à un point… Je n'aurais pas du me gaver autant à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille… En même temps ça ne me disait rien de voir un gars bien trop musclé pour être vrai, en train de se trémousser sur la scène à moitié nu. Très peu pour moi. Je sature les hommes en ce moment, surtout après ma relation avec Pete…

Je cours jusqu'à mes talons et les enfile en me précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Les alliances ? Où j'ai foutu les alliances ? MERDE ! Un œil maquillé, je cours jusqu'à ma chambre, Aïe, mon talon vient de casser, je change de chaussures immédiatement. Les alliances sont posées sur la table de nuit. Je les saisis et les fourrent dans mon sac à main. Je continue ma séance maquillage. Du khôl et du mascara noir, du fard à paupière doré qui rehausse le vert de mes yeux. Tout comme m'a dit Marëva, ma meilleure amie est tellement maniaque. Juste le temps de me faire une natte en vitesse et d'y fourrer quelques perles blanches avant d'entendre la sonnerie de mon réveil, qui m'indique que je dois partir. Je me tartine les lèvres de gloss translucide et cours hors de mon appartement, saisissant mon sac et mon manteau en même temps. L'ascenseur ou l'escalier ? L'escalier, je perdrai peut être quelques grammes après les cacahuètes et autres conneries que j'ai mangé hier soir. Ma voiture ! Les clefs sont au fond de mon sac impossible de les trouver. Mon appareil photo, mon portable, mon porte-monnaie et tout le contenu de mon sac se retrouve sur le toit du véhicule. Aaaaah, voila les coquines ! Je monte dans la voiture et ressort aussitôt, ayant juste oublié un détail… le contenu de mon sac sur le toit…

Il ne m'arrive vraiment que des emmerdes aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible ! Le mariage commence dans un quart d'heure et j'aurai déjà du être là-bas depuis une demi-heure. Je vais me faire étriper ! J'arrive devant la maison des Stenfford. Je vois un rideau se lever et la tête, très, mais alors très mauvaise de Marëva à la fenêtre. Son futur époux à vraiment dit qu'elle était la bonté incarnée ? J'en doute fortement…

-LILY EVANS ! S'exclame la future mariée en sortant de la maison, sa magnifique robe blanche trainant derrière elle. OU ETAIS TU ?

-Réveil… dur… je suis désolée Marëva, mais il ne m'est arrivé que des emmerdes ce matin !

Elle me jette un coup d'œil soupçonneux. C'est dans la poche.

-En tout cas tu es sublime Lily ! Je savais bien que les perles blanches iraient parfaitement à tes cheveux roux !

-Tu peux en dire autant de toi Marëv'. Regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique !!!

J'avais toujours trouvée Marëva merveilleusement belle. Ses yeux bleu-vert, ses longs cheveux bruns presque noirs, son teint mat ensoleillé. Moi j'étais tellement banale à coté, des cheveux roux ternes, un teint à ne pas sortir dehors en très grand soleil, des yeux vert émeraude, certes une couleur qui pouvait être joli à une certaine lumière, mais mes yeux étaient trop globuleux.

Marëva courut jusqu'à la maison en me prenant la main et hurla.

-LA RETARDATAIRE EST ARRIVEE ON PEUT PARTIR !

Merci… quelle entrée remarquée… heureusement qu'il n'y a que la mère de Marëva, Jane, et la deuxième demoiselle d'honneur, Alice Anderson, mon autre meilleure amie, et la troisième demoiselle d'honneur, la cousine de Marëva, Judith Stenfford. Ah, je n'avais pas vu les tantes, les cousines, la grand-mère, les grands-tantes… Remus va mourir !

Marëva me saisit le bras, autoritaire, avant de m'entrainer dans la voiture, ou devrai-je dire, limousine, qui nous emmène vers son cher et tendre. Dans la voiture elle me jette un coup d'œil amusé. Je lance un « Quoi ?! » pas très amicale. Je hais quand elle me regarde comme ça.

-Je t'ai vu hier… à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille…

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Pourtant je crois bien que j'y étais pas… dit-je ironiquement ne voyant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu n'as pas regardé une seule fois le Strip-teaseur ! J'ai l'impression qu'aucun homme ne t'intéresse Lil'…

-Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais fan d'haltérophilie ! Nan, mais t'as vu ! Il doit avoir 100 kilos de muscles !! C'est atroce !

-Nan, mais je ne parle pas forcément que de lui ! Tu ne t'intéresse plus au mec, en général ! Insiste Marëva.

-… .

-Lily, dit doucement Alice, signe qu'elle a peur de me blesser, donc signe qu'elle veut me parler de Pete. Tu t'es renfermé envers la gente masculine depuis ton histoire avec Pete…

-Ah oui ! Et comment tu réagirais, toi, si tu trouvais ton copain en train de batifoler dans _votre _lit avec son meilleur ami ! Je n'ai rien contre les gays, mais quand c'est ton petit-ami ça fait mal ! Je te le dit ! Je crois que j'aurais même préféré le retrouver en train de se taper sa secrétaire ! Qu'au moins je me dise que je l'avais juste dégouté de moi, mais là j'ai l'impression que je l'ai dégouté des femmes en général ! Tu n'as pas de problème Alice, toi niveau cœur ça va nickel ! Tu es marier depuis un an avec Franck… tranquille, et toi Marëva, tu vas te marier dans un petit quart d'heure… alors pourquoi moi je suis le vilain petit canard ?

Alice et Marëva se mordent les lèvres, Oula, j'y ai peut être été un peu fort… mais bon, il fallait que ça sorte, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait son mec en train de faire l'amour avec un autre mec dans son propre lit… ça marque à jamais je peux vous l'assurer. Alors coté cœur, j'y vais mollo en ce moment !

-Tu sais que Remus à trois meilleurs amis, qui lui sont très cher ? Me demande Marëva.

J'acquiesce, ne sachant pas le rapport.

-Dont deux très, très beaux ?

-Oui, je peux confirmer ils sont à tomber par terre ! S'exclame Alice en riant.

Mon cerveau commence à comprendre lentement.

-Et mon Remusounet et moi on se disait que peut être, tu pourrais… enfin vous pourriez, faire connaissance, discuter…

-Et tu veux que je me tape les deux en même temps ou un par un… Dis-je ne riant jaune, mais alors très jaune. Je rêve ou elle essaye de me caser… Je _veux_ rêver.

-Très drôle Lily, mais tu riras moins quand tu les verras, Alice à raison, ils sont à tomber par terre !

Je fais une moue hautaine, je m'en fous que ce soient des canons… Pete était un canon, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de virer de bord !

OH MON DIEU ! Mais c'est un dieu vivant ce mec ! Apollon, revenu à la vie ! Comment on peut être aussi beau !

Le meilleur ami de Remus, à qui je n'ai pas encore été présentée, est une bombe ! Des cheveux noirs de jais coiffé en pétard, apparemment involontairement. Des lunettes rondes à fines montures noirs qui sont… super sexy ! Des yeux noisette pétillants et un sourire ravageur. Sans parler du corps qui est moulé dans un costume noir… J'en bave. Je suis sûr qu'il a un défaut quelque part, des pieds trop grand, des boutons dans le dos,… ou qu'il est débile… complètement débile. J'espère ! Parce que le charisme qui émane de lui est enivrant…

L'autre ami de Remus n'est vraiment pas mal non plus. Disons qu'il est franchement canon. Des cheveux bruns mi-longs, qui tombent en mèches rangées sur de beaux yeux gris insondables. Un sourire à damner une sainte. (Bah oui, ou un saint s'il est gay ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai avec les gays en ce moment !!) Néanmoins je lui préfère le brun à lunette, nettement plus charismatique ! Les deux m'adresse un sourire charmeur, ils ont dû être pistonné par Remus en venant ici, ce n'est pas possible !

La marche nuptiale commence, j'avance lentement, au rythme des « ta ta tadam ta ta tadam… » En ayant l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote, un sourire collé sur mon visage et avec l'impression que je vais exploser dans cette robe taille 36. Un 'petit' 38 aurait été plus approprié. Mon régime _doit _commencer lundi, sans faute.

Je me place à l'emplacement indiqué pour moi, faisant un clin d'œil au marié qui me sert accessoirement de meilleur ami, Remus Lupin. Il est entouré de ses trois copains, les deux canons et un petit enveloppé. Une tête de rat et des cheveux châtain sale. Bref, pas très séduisant, même repoussant mais bon, c'est un ami de mon meilleur ami. Et puis il n'a pas l'air très féroce.

Alice se place à mes cotés suivit de près par Judith. Elle a insisté pour avoir la même taille de robe que moi, résultat elle ne respire presque plus et est au bord de l'évanouissement. Aaaaah, ça me motive pour mon régime ça ! Alice elle, est tellement menue qu'elle pourrait rentrer dans du 7 ans.

La mariée s'avance, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche à bustier. Ils se regardent, elle et Remus, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

J'essuie mes yeux pleins de larmes en sortant de l'église, me retenant à Alice qui pleure autant que moi. Ah les filles sentimentales je vous jure… Malheureusement j'en fais parti… Et j'assume totalement. Le lancé de riz, enfin. Le brun ténébreux, le meilleur ami de Remus, s'amuse à viser la tête du pauvre jeune marié, accompagné du brun à lunettes. Très mature ! Alice suivant mon regard, me murmure :

-Alors ils ne sont pas canons ? Surtout le brun aux cheveux mi-longs…

-Oh, je préfère le brun à lunettes. Objecte-je avant de rougir violement, me rendant compte de la connerie que je venais de sortir. Judith nous repère et court vers nous.

-Vous avez vu le meilleur ami de Remus ? Sirius Black ? Oh mon Dieu il est… Elle semble tellement submergée par la passion qu'elle ne peut finir sa phrase.

J'ai presque pitié pour elle. Si elle n'avait pas été la cousine de Marëva, je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais répondu. Peut être « Va s'y court vers lui pour qu'il se foute de toi, grosse dinde ! » ou « Oh c'est vrai qu'avec ton magnifique sourire baveux et édenté il va t'accueillir les bras ouverts, un conseil, va chez le dentiste avant ! » mais je me contiens et lui lance presque gentiment :

-Fonce ! Tente ta chance, Judith.

Alice me jette un coup d'œil amusé et regarde Judith se trémousser jusqu'au dénommé Sirius Black, le brun ténébreux manifestement. Je croise le regard d'Alice, qui explose de rire en même temps que moi. Les éclats de rire couvrent l'arrivée de Marëva, le regard brillant de joie et Remus accroché à son bras pour ne pas la lâcher.

-Alors ? Tu as vu James et Sirius ? Me demande Marëva en riant.

Ne me dit pas que… Waw, j'aime beaucoup James en prénom… Nan mais, enfin Lily !!! Je parviens à répondre :

-Marëva ! C'est ton mariage et tu joue les cupidons ! Tu n'es pas croyable !

Malheureusement pour moi, les dénommés James et Sirius se dirigent vers nous. Alice me jette un regard rieur de même que Marëva, tandis que Remus semble me dire « Je suis désolé j'ai essayé de la retenir mais... ». Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, le brun ténébreux me tend la main et dit d'une voix assurée.

-Sirius Black, enchanté belle demoiselle ! Je n'ai jamais vu plus jolie fille que…

Il fut coupé par le brun à lunettes qui poussa un soupir agacé, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Ile le poussa et se plaça devant moi en me disant simplement :

-James Potter.

-Lily Evans. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Sa paume est douce et chaude et il la serre plus que nécessaire en me jetant un regard étrange. Il me sourit d'un air charmeur et parait vouloir dire quelque chose, avant d'être interrompu par une fausse blonde (les racines brunes la trahissent…) qui lui saisit le bras et bat des cils dans sa direction en minaudant :

-Jamesounet ! Viens avec moi !

Ledit Jamesounet fait un grimace agacé avant de sourire à la poufiasse, désolée on ne peut dire que ça d'elle, et de s'éloigner avec elle. Sirius rigole :

-La pauvre elle ne sait même pas qu'elle va se faire jeter se soir…

Oh nan ! Ça tête a beau ne pas me revenir elle ne mérite quand même pas ça ! Quoi que, elle a vraiment une tête qui ne me reviens pas… J'ouvre la bouche en signe de protestation.

Sirius me sourit :

-Moi je suis disponible si tu veux… Pas de fille en vue… à par toi !

Cette dernière phrase me met hors de moi. Je ne suis pas un objet, et encore moins une fille facile qui colle pour mieux se faire larguer le lendemain. Je lui lance un sourire carnassier.

-Quand j'aurais envie de sortir avec un mec arrogant et stupide je te le dirai, mais pas pour l'instant désolée !

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais je pars avant d'entendre son discours. Suivit d'Alice. Elle sourit à coté de moi.

-Ils sont peut être beau Alice, mais ils sont... méchants, machos et... Stupide !

-Dans tous les cas Jamesounet va passer une bonne soirée… Rigole Alice.

Notre fou rire ne se tarit pas, même dans la voiture qui nous ramène chez les Stenfford, où la fête à lieu. La mère de Marëva tenait absolument à ce que ce soit chez elle.

La jeune mariée se fait assaillir de tout les cotés. Remus semble terriblement mal à a l'aise. Je sais qu'il déteste la foule, sauf que là… il est servi. Des oncles, des tantes qu'il ne connait même pas, c'est trop pour un seul homme. Même mon meilleur ami. Je vois la blonde décoloré de loin, qui papote avec Judith en lançant des coups d'œil perçant à James et Sirius, assit plus loin, un verre à la main.

Judith sourit de toutes ses dents (atroce…) et fait un signe de tête dans ma direction. Les deux poufs se mettent à rire. Quoi ? J'ai un truc coincé entre les dents ? Des cheveux dressés sur le crâne ? Je chope la première personne qui passe à coté de moi et balance :

-Est-ce que j'ai un truc qui ne va pas ?

-Tu es parfaite… me murmure une voix grave et sensuelle.

Oh mon Dieu j'ai attrapé James Potter… mais je l'avais vu assis là-bas. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il s'était assis un peu plus tôt et ne vois que Sirius qui parle avec Peter…

Je comprends soudain le compliment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir violemment, je reprends contenance et balance :

-La drague à deux balles, très peu pour moi merci !

Avant d'attendre sa réponse, je rejoins Mary McDonald, une amie d'enfance de Marëv' et moi.

-Alors, tu te fais courtiser par le beau James Potter… ? Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Courtiser est un bien grand mot… disons qu'il… me drague légèrement. Comme il le fait avec chaque fille de l'assemblée.

-Aaaaah non, moi je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir ! Rigole-t-elle.

-Je peux te parier qu'il va te draguer avant la fin de la soirée…

-Non, il a un défi de taille avec toi. Je crois qu'il ne va s'occuper que de toi ce soir.

-Et sa blondasse ? Enfin, me rattrapai-je en voyant la chevelure blonde de Mary, sa fausse blondasse ? … Tu sais que j'adore tes cheveux Mary !

-Stacy ?

J'acquiesce.

-Et bien, il ne l'a amené que pour se protéger des cousines volages de Marëva. Mais je crois que pour toi, il va bien te laisser passer sans que Barbie Stacy le voie.

J'hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi moi ? C'est exactement la question que je pose à Mary.

-Lily !! On a déjà eu cette conversation des millions de fois ! Tu es belle ! Magnifique même ! Qui ne rêve pas d'avoir tes cheveux roux, tellement brillants et soyeux. Tes yeux verts émeraude en amande. Ton sourire ultra-Bright. Ta peau blanche crémeuse sans aucuns défauts… et puis surtout ton corps de rêve.

Corps de rêve, corps de rêve… je le vois où, moi, ce corps de rêve. J'ai des seins pas très gros, des hanches rondes un ventre plat mais qui, si je continue à bouffer comme ça, finira par gonfler lui aussi, des jambes fines mais trop petites… bref je ne suis pas parfaite. Je sors la réplique à laquelle il est impossible de répondre.

-Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie ?

-Lily… tu as un caractère fort et je pense que c'est ça qui fait fuir les hommes.

Fuir les hommes… Je les fais fuir les hommes, moi ?

-Et puis, Pete avait un caractère trop doux, il ne te convenait pas du tout…

Ça, ça remonte le moral !! Je l'embrasse sur la joue en la remerciant et cours rejoindre Alice qui est en grande conversation avec une femme enceinte. Je surprends son regard admiratif et envieux vers le ventre rond de la femme. Alice veut un enfant ? Oh nooon ! Je la saisis par le bras et l'entraine plus loin. Ses yeux brillent et elle jette de fréquents regards vers Franck, qui discute avec un cousin surement.

-Depuis quand tu veux un bébé, toi ? Lui demande-je.

-Tu te rends compte Lil' ? Elle accouche dans deux mois… c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu ! Avoir un enfant !! Oh, dommage que Franck n'ai pas fini ses études de Médecine pour que nous puissions enfin nous installer et en avoir !!

Je lui jette un coup d'œil rieur. Tellement fleur bleue…

-Donc, tu voulais me dire.

-… .

- ? Lily ?

-… . Je ne me souviens plus… Attend…

-D'accooord…

-Ah voilà ! Pete n'était pas fait pour moi !

-Tu me dérange pour ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Oui !

-Enfin Lily, on le savait tous. Bien sur que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre sinon il ne serait pas gay !

Je boude. Pourquoi tout le monde s'en est rendu compte avant moi !

-Allez, me lance Alice en prenant mon bras, fait pas la tête ! Viens on va danser !

Hein ? Mais il est à peine 8 heures du soir.

Elle semble avoir entendue mes pensées.

-Oui mais c'est pour les vieux, ils passent des vieilles chansons ou des slows… c'est quand la vieillesse est partie qu'ils mettent de la vrai musique !

Roooh non ! Les slows, je n'aime pas ! Surtout qu'avant s'était avec Alice ou Marëva que je les dansais, pour délirer. Ou avec Pete. Là, les deux filles sont dans les bras de leurs cher et tendre respectif et Pete est surement en train de… Raaaah nan Lily !!

-Tu veux danser ? Je te vois toute seule depuis tout à l'heure … Me dit une voix masculine dans l'oreille.

_Alooooors ! Comment vous trouvez ce premier chp... (J'ai peur ^^) ?_

_Je tiens à dire une chose ! J'ai rien du tout contre les gays mais j'ai une amie à qui la mésaventure de Lily est arrivé, donc ça m'a donné cette idée... _

_Les incoérence de temps et tout ces trucs là j'ai vraiment fait attention mais... J'ai vraiment eu du mal à accorder, je savais pas trop alors.... Désolée ! _

_Le petit bouton en bas de la page est à votre entière disponibilité ^^ ! _

_Bisous._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello !!! Me voila pour un nouveau chapitre !!! Merci à tout les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment !! _

_Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce nouveau chapitre… Les évènements s'enchainent trop vite et ont pas vraiment de logique… Enfin vous verrez bien ) ! _

_Bonne Lecture =) !_

Chapitre second :

Je sursaute et me retourne d'un coup sec. J'aurais du m'en douter… James Potter encore une fois.

-C'est dingue, m'exclame-je. Tu me suis partout ou quoi ?

-Je sais repérer les jolies filles.

Boulet !

-Et je crois que Stacy t'a planté un radar dans le dos pour te retrouver… Dis-je en retenant un rire. La Barbie était sur la pointe des pieds, surement en train de chercher James pour le slow. Il me jette un regard suppliant. Quoi ?

-S'il te plait, accepte que je me débarrasse d'elle !

J'ai vraiment pitié pour lui c'est vrai. Et puis il est vraiment beau quand il me supplie. J'acquiesce lentement. Il sourit de joie et me prend la main en m'entrainant sur la piste. La danse vient à peine de commencer alors, c'est parti pour à peu près quatre minutes de collé-serré avec le mec le plus mignon de tous les mecs que j'ai rencontré. Ses mains se collent à mes hanches et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Son sourire me fait rougir. Mon cœur tape nerveusement contre mon thorax et je jette un coup d'œil discret pour voir si on ne voit pas les battements à travers ma robe. De se coté là c'est bon. D'un autre coté, c'est moins bien, surtout quand il me colle un peu plus contre lui. J'ai les yeux à la hauteur de son cou… cool. Il est vraiment trop grand. 1 m 90 peut être ou un peu moins…

Son parfum est magique. Une senteur boisée, des fragrances d'agrumes… Je sens un désir soudain dans mon ventre, l'envie de l'embrasser me prend. Je sens son nez dans les cheveux, il inhale. Et si mes cheveux sentaient la cigarette ? Oh mon Dieu, Mary a fumé à coté de moi tout à l'heure. Je relève la tête plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je me sens toute chose, molle, dans ses bras musclé qui m'enserre la taille. Des papillons font une bataille rangée dans mon bas ventre. Nos regards s'accrochent, se défie. Je vois bien une lueur de désir dans les iris noisette, mais j'imagine que je me fais des films. Ses lèvres s'approchent doucement des miennes, mon souffle se fait heurté, et je ne pense qu'à cette respiration chaude qui caresse mon visage, à cette bouche appétissante qui s'approche de moi, à ses mains sur mes… Oh ! Ses mains sont en train de se balader sur mes fesses ! Je me détourne et me retint de lui envoyer une gifle bien sonnante ! Dire que j'étais prête à embrasser cet imbécile ! Déjà qu'il essaye de m'embrasser lors qu'il ne me connaît même pas… mais en plus me peloter le cul ! Je me dégage à grand coup de coude. Malheureusement, il a de la force dans ses bras et me sert plus fort. Ses yeux se plantent pour la deuxième fois dans les miens. Je lui lance un regard noir, et essaye d'y mettre un peu de dédain… dur !

-Alors tu fais toujours comme ça ? Tu t'arrange pour qu'elles soient dans tes bras et tu essayes de les embrasser histoire de les mettre dans ton lit ? Et dire que tu es le meilleur ami de Remus…

Sa surprise m'est profitable, j'enlève ses bras de ma taille et m'éloigne, la démarche énervée. Non mais quel con ! Je ne suis pas une fille comme Stacy qu'on peut mettre dans son lit pour une nuit. Il me prend pour qui ?

Je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

-Outch ! M'exclame-je.

Un bruit de verre brisé m'arrache de ma torpeur. Un cri aigu me déchire les tympans.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! MA ROBE ESPECE DE CONNE !

Aïe, j'ai percuté Barbie Stacy ! Merde ! Et sa robe jaune canari est toute trempée de… Aïe, de Coca Cola… Eh bien elle sait s'amuser, elle ! Dans tout les cas elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureuse de voir sa robe taché de marron. Elle commence à me hurler dessus. J'imagine qu'elle ma aussi vue danser avec James et qu'elle veut se venger.

J'intercepte le « Sale pute » à temps. C'est moi la sale pute je crois ! Oula, fallait pas dire ça, Barbie ! Je n'aime pas la violence mais dans des cas comme celui-ci !

Je me jette sur elle, et nous passèrent toutes les deux par la baie vitrée. Aïe, je me prends une claque en plein sur la joue. Je riposte en tirant une poignée de cheveux blonds et tire de toutes mes forces dessus. Je sens une certaine humidité qui transperce ma robe et me rend compte que nous sommes tombées dans une flaque de boue. Je peux peut être la noyer ?!

Je saisis sa tête et la plonge dans le liquide marron, aaaaah enfin sa couleur naturelle revient au galop, de même qu'on dirait qu'elle s'est fait un masque de chocolat. Le regard noir qu'elle me lance signifie une nouvelle attaque. Elle saisit un pli de ma robe et tire dessus, laissant découvrir la totalité de ma poitrine, heureusement couverte par mon soutien-gorge, _censé_ être mauve. La gifle que je lui mets la sonne un peu, j'en profite pour essayer de déchirer sa robe à mon tour. De vraies gamines.

Je ne remarque même pas les gens attroupés autour de nous comme dans un match de boxe, ni le regard amusé de James, Sirius et Remus. Ni le regard mi-amusée, mi-inquiet d'Alice… Ni le regard horrifié de Marëva.

Essayant de se relever, elle m'entraine dans la flaque de boue avec elle. Je dois avoir l'air d'un homme des marais. Marron de la tête aux pieds. Je sens une main me tirer en arrière et une voix autoritaire qui m'intime :

-Hey calmes-toi Lil' ! La voix de Remus.

Marëva a du lui ordonner de nous arrêter avant que la Barbie ne meure. Décidemment je ne peux pas la voir. Je sens la colère de nouveau en moi en l'apercevant avec James, même si elle n'a plus l'air de la poufiasse sophistiquée du début de soirée. Marëva me tire par le bras. Me tenant loin d'elle pour ne pas que je salisse sa belle robe. La mienne est complètement morte, le haut pendouille lamentablement au niveau de mon ventre. La boue recouvre ma poitrine, unissant le soutien-gorge avec le reste de ma peau.

-Bravo… joli combat !

Je reste pantoise.

-Tu… tu n'es pas fâchée ?

-Noooooon, on commençait à s'ennuyer t'as mis de l'animation, et puis je ne l'aime pas beaucoup cette fille…

-… .

-Bon tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer… euh, je suppose que tu sais où est la salle de bain. Et puis ma chambre est en face, prend une robe, ne te gêne pas surtout ! M'explique-t-elle dans un sourire complice.

Elle sait à quel point j'aime les robes. J'en ai de toutes les sortes. Quand Alice veut m'obliger à faire du shopping, elle sait que je déteste ça, elle me parle à chaque fois d'une nouvelle robe qu'elle a vue et j'accours.

Je me précipite vers la salle de bain, la main sur ma poitrine pour éviter les regards indiscrets.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain, et me déshabille immédiatement, j'envoyé valser la robe verte amande, qui oscille maintenant vers le marron. En sous vêtements, je m'examine dans le miroir. Mes jambes sont couvertes de boues jusqu'à mes cuisses, donc, en gros, on a du voir un gros plan de ma culotte pendant que je me battais avec la fausse blonde… génial ! Mon visage est couvert de boue et mes cheveux sont marron, les mèches sont collées sur mon front et craque légèrement, signe que la boue à séchée. Cool ! J'envoie mes sous vêtements rejoindre ma pseudo robe et je rentre dans la douche. Seul un rideau la sépare de la pièce.

L'eau coule sur mon corps, enlevant les résidus de boue qui me colle à la peau. Je soupire d'aise. L'odeur de shampoing à la fraise emplit la pièce. Je frotte vigoureusement mon crâne pour y enlever toutes traces de boue et me rince les cheveux. Je m'examine rapidement sous toutes les coutures. Plus aucunes petites traces marron ! Je souris. J'arrête le jet d'eau et rejette le rideau de douche d'un coup sec. Pour le refermer aussitôt… attends… j'ai rêvé ou bien j'ai vu un Apollon dans la salle de bain ?...

Oh mon Dieu. J'entends un rire. Le connard ! Il est là depuis le début !!! Un truc débile me vient à l'esprit… « Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu à me raser les jambes… ». J'arrive à bafouiller :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Potter ?

-Je… Marëva m'a demandé d'aller voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, la porte était ouverte je croyais que tu étais sortie…

Il paraissait tout sauf repentant. Quelle conne de ne pas avoir de fermé la porte ! Dans tout les cas, il n'est toujours pas sorti et me regarde à travers le rideau de douche, heureusement opaque… légèrement opaque on va dire. Enfin, quand je le vois s'avancer un peu plus et que je me colle contre le rideau, ce dernier me colle à la peau et dévoile mes seins à l'Apollon devant moi. Je m'en éloigne et demande d'une petite voix :

-Une serviette s'il te plait…

Je l'entends fouiller dans les placards et vois une serviette rose pâle, ridiculement petite, apparaitre devant moi. Je m'en enveloppe comme je peux et évite le plus possible de lever les bras ou de me pencher, n'ayant aucune envie de lui dévoiler d'autres parties de mon anatomie.

OH LE TRAÎTRE ! Le peignoir de bain que j'avais sorti, et complètement oublié par la suite, est posé juste à coté du lavabo. Il me lance un sourire charmeur. Les papillons reviennent. Dans un geste totalement stupide et énervée, pour le rendre plus fou de désir que ses yeux m'indiquent, je me tourne, lui dévoilant mon dos, et laisse tomber ma serviette au sol, qui s'écrase dans un bruissement étouffé. J'entends un bruit de déglutition et un grognement. Je me retourne légèrement, lui laissant entrevoir l'auréole de mon sein et sourit d'un air candide. Avant d'enfiler le peignoir d'un geste sensuel. Je me tourne vers lui, tout sourire, et me sens planée devant ses yeux noisette, brûlant de désir. C'est à mon tour de déglutir et à son tour de sourire.

Il s'approche doucement de moi, d'une démarche féline, déterminée… Je me tourne vers les placards, faisant mine de chercher une brosse à cheveux, lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon ventre et une autre dans mon cou. Un souffle chaud me caresse la nuque. Une douce chaleur emplit mon bas-ventre et je pousse un soupir. « Résiste Lily » me crie mon cerveau « Résiste ce n'est qu'un dragueur !! » J'aimerai tellement l'écouter, mais malheureusement je suis obnubilée par la main qui caresse mon ventre à travers le tissu gorgé d'eau.

J'entends son souffle heurté et ses lèvres embrassent mon épaule. Sa main papillote jusqu'à l'intersection des deux pans de mon peignoir et il y glisse les doigts, caressant ma peau nue. Ils s'arrêtent à quelques millimètres de mon sein et descende vers mon ventre, défaisant par la même occasion la ceinture qui serrait mon peignoir. Je pousse un gémissement et me mord la lèvre. Il sourit, la bouche contre mon cou, son autre main virevoltant sur mon bras.

Le peignoir tombe, me dévoilant en tenue d'Eve. Il me retourne et me pousse doucement jusqu'au mur. Tout contre lui, mes cheveux laissant tomber de fines gouttelettes sur ma peau blanche, je respire avec difficulté. Ses mains caressent mes hanches, sensuellement, m'arrachant de petits soupirs de bonheur. Les papillons dans mon ventre font la java. J'ai terriblement envie de lui. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, il approche dangereusement sa bouche de la mienne. Son souffle chaud plonge mes lèvres dans un état pitoyable, elles tremblent de désir, de frustration aussi. J'écrase ma bouche contre la sienne. Là, c'est l'explosion des sens, des saveurs… de ma raison. En grognant, il m'attrape mes jambes nues et les enroulent autour de ses hanches étroites. Ses mains viennent se posées sur mes fesses et il m'embrasse encore plus furieusement. Je caresse son visage, son dos, ses épaules et entrouvre les lèvres, lui permettant d'entrer dans ma bouche. Il joue avec ma langue doucement, dangereusement. Mes mains quittent ses cheveux et se dirigent lentement, mais surement vers son pantalon. J'ai besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Un gémissement me répond. Il délaisse mes hanches pour m'aider à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Mes mains fourragent sous sa chemise et j'en arrache les boutons. Nos baiser se plus heurtés, plus passionnés…

C'est à cet instant que ma raison me revient…

Je suis sur le point de coucher avec un inconnu, imbécile et dragueur, qui me jettera surement dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait. Et ma règle d'or « Ne coucher avec un homme qui si je suis amoureuse de lui » est en train de voler en éclats. Je le repousse fermement. Il pousse un grognement de dépit et me jette un regard interrogateur. Je murmure un « peux pas » faiblard et cours me réfugier dans la chambre de Marëva, après avoir récupéré mon peignoir. Je m'allonge sur le lit, me blottissant dans la chaleur de la couverture et essaye d'ignorer l'image qui me revient en tête : celle de James Potter à moitié nu, les yeux hagards, noirs de désir, en train de me regarder partir. La porte s'ouvre, je sert un peu plus le peignoir sur moi et jette un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant. James. Je lui tourne obstinément le dos. Je sens un poids enfoncer le matelas et une main se poser sur ma hanche. Je me retiens de hurler. Il n'a pas compris que s'il me touche encore une fois je lui saute dessus en lui arrachant ses vêtements !! Je soupire. La main disparait et le matelas se regonfle. Je me tourne rapidement pour lui faire face, avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre.

-Je… je suis désolée …

Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir, de désir, malheureusement… ça ne m'aide pas franchement !

-Tu sais comme tu pourrais te faire pardonner… Sort-il.

Forcément… je ne mis attendais pas à celle là !

Mais bon, tu as bien refusé une fois, tu peux le faire une deuxième… Continue-t-il.

-Je… Oh… je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui se contentent d'une nuit… j'ai… j'ai des principes que je tiens à respecter !

-Comme ? Me demande-t-il en se rasseyant sur le lit.

-Comme ne pas coucher avec des inconnus, ne pas coucher si je ne suis pas amoureuse… etc.…

-Mais, dit-il en me vrillant de son regard noisette. Tu reconnais que je t'attire ?

-Oui ! M'énervai-je, tu m'attires c'est indéniable ! Mais ça ne suffit pas, je ne veux pas être l'esclave de mes hormones ! Et puis je ne te connais pas. Et enfin… tu as une copine !

-Stacy ? Oh si tu savais… Mais elle doit être en train de s'apitoyer sur le sort de sa robe en ce moment… D'ailleurs tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller toi aussi… Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus…

J'essaye d'ignorer sa dernière phrase. J'ouvre les portes du dressing de Marëva, ce n'est pas pour rien que Marëva Stenfford, Oups… Marëva Lupin, fait parti d'une des plus riches familles d'Angleterre pour rien !

OH MON DIEU ! Il y a des robes partout ! Des blanches, des noires, des vertes, des rouges, des bleues, des roses, des jaunes, des multicolores, des longues, des courtes, de soirée, de jour, d'été, d'hiver, à fleurs, à motifs géométriques… Bref… des dizaines de robes !

Mon regard émerveillé n'échappe pas à James.

-Tu aimes les robes, me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce vigoureusement, les yeux pétillants. Il sourit et enlace ses mains autour de mon ventre et m'embrasse l'épaule. Je retins ma respiration… Foutu papillons !! Laissez-moi tranquille !!!

Soudain il me lâche, se rappelant sans doute de mes paroles. Je le remercie intérieurement, c'est déjà assez confus dans ma tête alors, qu'il me touche…

Il reste quand même à mes cotés tandis que j'examine les spécimens. Je choisie finalement une robe verte amande, pour rester dans le même thème que celle abandonnée dans la salle de bain. Elle m'arrive aux genoux, est droit, les manches courtes et elle a un très joli décolleté rond. Je bataille pour attacher la fermeture éclair dans mon dos. Deux grandes mains chaudes la remonte lentement. Ses paumes restent quelques instants collées sur mon dos puis glisse jusqu'à mon cou où elles soulèvent mes cheveux encore mouillés. Des lèvres se posent dans mon cou et picorent ma peau. Un soupir me fait frissonner.

-Désolé… Murmure-t-il en me lâchant. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Son regard fiévreux me montre à quel point il a envie de moi. Et ça me trouble… beaucoup ! Je lui lance un petit sourire et enfile une paire d'escarpins au hasard. Avant de sortir de la chambre, je me tourne vers James, même avec des talons je fais une belle tête de moins que lui, et balance :

-Pas un mot ! Il ne c'est rien passé Ok ? Tu es venu et en attendant que je sorte de ma douche tu as été… aux toilettes, puis tu m'as aidé à enfiler ma robe ! C'est tout !

Il acquiesce en riant. Qu'il est beau… Ses yeux noisette rieurs derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses deux fossettes aux coins de ses joues qui se creusent quand il sourit et ses dents blanches…

Oh mon Dieu, c'est homme est parfait…

-Oui chef !

-Et tu ne tentes rien ! Continue-je. Pas de petites blagues douteuses, de petites caresses discrètes, de sourires charmeurs…

-On se connait depuis à peine quelques heures et tu me fais penser à ma mère…

-On se connait depuis à peine quelques heures et on a déjà failli coucher ensemble… Je me méfie c'est tout ! Tranche-je.

-Tu te méfie de moi ?!

-Nooon, je me méfie de moi… je ne sais pas où sont mes limites quand je suis avec toi… comme dans la salle de bain…

-On pourrait déjà voir jusqu'où sont tes limites, me lance-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

-C'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi, ta dévotion à tes hormones !

- EEG on ne se connait presque pas !

Il a beau être un Dieu vivant, qu'est ce qu'il est lourd.

Je descends les escaliers, James à ma suite. Des exclamations accueillent mon arrivée dans le salon et j'aperçois Barbie et Judith qui me jette des regards noirs, assises dans un coin. J'essaye de l'ignorer. Marëva me saute dessus en riant.

-Alors !!!! Pourquoi James est resté si longtemps en haut ?

Une grave, mesurée, extrêmement sexy lui répond à ma place.

-Il ne c'est rien passé Marëva, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas violée ta copine.

Marëva lui répond en souriant, complice. …Mais ils sont tous contre moi ou quoi ? Je rejoins Alice qui éclate de rire en me voyant.

-Et dire que je te croyais pacifique Lily…

-On pourrait l'appeler Tigresse… dit une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Sirius Black.

Je me tourne vers le nouveau venu et lui lance un regard noir.

-Tigresse ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Bah… oui !

-C'est vrai que tu peux être vraiment… sauvage, dit James en arrivant, suivit de près par le rat, qui je crois, s'appelle Peter.

Je sais très bien qu'il ne parle pas de mon combat de boue avec la Barbie. Je rougis instantanément.

-Je vais chercher un verre… Murmure-je avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

Une main s'accrocha au bas de ma robe et me suit. Je ne cherche même pas à me retourner pour voir qui c'est. Je le sais déjà…

Je m'arrête au buffet, prend une coupe de champagne et murmure à l'homme qui fait de même.

-On avait dit _aucuns_ sous entendus !

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Me dit-il en souriant.

Le mufle !

-Et bien sur, tu aimerais beaucoup que ton cher ami, Black, sache que tu as _failli_ coucher avec ladite Tigresse ?

-Non… bien sur que non, dit-il, l'air choqué.

-Pourtant, on dirait !

-Lily…

-Pour toi c'est Evans ! M'exclame-je en partant.

Non, mais ! Il se prend pour qui ! Peut être que lui a l'habitude de se taper des filles dont il ne connait même pas le nom de famille, mais pas moi ! Et je n'ai pas envie de le devenir ! Quel con arrogant !!

_Alors ??? =) Le prochain chapitre devrait apparaitre pendant le week-end…_

_Bisous ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Me voila pour un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais… Pas tout beau malheureusement. Il y a un truc qui me gêne dedans… On ne voit pas James et c'est un GROS défaut ^^ ! De deux Lily dort trop ! Vous verrez qu'elle dort souvent dans cette fic ! _

_Merci au reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment ! _

_Bon et bien j'ai fini mon blabla alors…_

_BONNE LECTURE =) ! _

Chapitre troisième : 

La gueule de bois, qu'est ce que ça fait mal ! Je pousse un soupir sur mon oreiller… ma bouche est pâteuse, je me sens vraiment mal. C'est fou ce que le champagne peut faire… J'essaye de relever la tête mais je n'arrive qu'à retomber comme une masse sur l'oreiller. Je dois avoir une tête de folle ! Heureusement que je ne partage mon lit avec personne. J'étale mes jambes dans mon immense lit deux places… Je souris, c'est merveilleux…

PUTAIN ! Pourquoi je n'ai personne avec qui dormiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Je pleure, comme une madeleine, l'alcool aidant. Des larmes de rage, je hais le célibat ! Les kleenex et les chocolats entamés sur ma table de nuit me font honte. On dit que le chocolat est aphrodisiaque ou qu'il guérit les peines de cœurs… pour moi c'est plutôt la deuxième solution… Et dire que j'aurais pu passer la nuit avec quelqu'un, mais j'ai refusé comme une grosse niaise ! Et là, je serai en train de me réveiller contre un Dieu vivant. James Potter…

Mais non, je ne serais pas heureuse parce que je ne l'aime pas ! Il m'attire juste physiquement ! Il m'attire _énormément _physiquement. Je pousse un soupir… j'avais bu pendant la moitié du mariage de ma meilleure amie pour oublier les paroles d'un certain brun à lunettes, qui obligeait les papillons de mon ventre à danser la java. Et dire que je ne le connais que depuis un jour, je pense déjà constamment à lui… Je suis folle !

Une porte s'ouvre, Marëva apparait… fraiche comme un gardon, la garce !

-Alors, tu n'es pas déçue par ta nuit de noces, poulette ? Demande-je en souriant contre mon oreiller.

Je l'entends rire.

-Pas le moins du monde, petite Tigresse.

Raaaaaah que je tienne Sirius Black ! Je vais l'étriper, il lui a suffit de m'appeler une seule fois comme ça en public pour que tout le monde retiennent… Je hais ce mec !

-Et vous avez fait quoi ? Joué au Monopoly j'espère !

Elle tire la langue.

-Non… d'abord on a commencé à s'embrasser furieusement contre le mur… il m'a littéralement arraché ma robe de mariée puis je l'ai poussé sur lit pour lui défaire son pantalon et...

-Aaaaah, je ne veux _rien_ savoir de ta vie sexuelle Marëva Stenfford, merde, Lupin !

Elle fait une petite moue rieuse.

-Désolée… mais je pensais que tu aimerais, vu que ta vie sexuelle est un néant en ce moment…

Si elle savait… Je lui tire la langue, puérilement.

-Si seulement tu n'avais pas hurlé sur James en fin de soirée, je suis sur qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de dépoussiérer ton matelas avec toi…

Je relève vivement la tête.

-Pourquoi James ? Ce n'était pas le seul homme au mariage, réplique-je, sur la défensive.

-Bien sur Sirius aurait bien aimé lui aussi… ou Peter, mais je doute que tu aurais accepté… et

ce sont les seuls que tu ne connais pas depuis l'enfance.

C'est vrai qu'à part eux, je connaissais la totalité des hommes de la salle. Tous de lointains

cousins de Marëva que j'avais rencontré en vacances, en Week-end. Etant donné que j'avais passé la moitié de mon enfance chez les Stenfford, ma mère étant morte quand j'avais trois ans, je connaissais tous le monde… et je doute qu'ils auraient voulu coucher avec moi… m'ayant vu traverser les phases les plus difficiles de l'adolescence.

-Et puis James a parlé de toi toute la soirée… Je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup…

-Et bien pas moi ! Je ne l'aime pas ce mec… il est bien trop arrogant, et puis trop sur de lui… Et surtout, c'est un dragueur de service…

-Il t'a fait des avances, s'exclame-Marëva en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La voila mariée et il faut absolument qu'elle essaye de me caser… les meilleures amies je vous jure…

-Il en a fait à la totalité de la gente féminine…

-Non pas à moi, dit Marëva.

-Bien sur que non ! C'était ton mariage, crétine !

-Oui, peut être bien… et puis je le connais depuis tellement longtemps…

-Etonnant que tu ne me l'aies pas présenté avant, histoire de me caser avec lui, comme tu aimerais si bien le faire.

-Tu étais avec Pete, à cet époque… et crois moi, j'aurais réellement préféré que tu sois avec James.

Je fronce les sourcils, Marëva avait toujours bien aimé Pete…

-Comment ça… ?

-Je le savais…

-Quoi ? M'exclame-je en oubliant mon mal de tête, je commence réellement à m'inquiéter. Elle sait quoi ?

-Je savais qu'il était homosexuel… Dit Marëva en rougissant.

-HEIN ? COMMENT TU LE SAIS ?

-Je l'avais surpris avec son copain un jour où j'avais voulu te rendre visite, mais tu n'étais pas là évidemment…

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Marëva je…

Je me sens totalement trahie !

-Je ne pouvais rien dire, le mariage avec Remus était déjà prévu, et Pete m'avais menacé de dévoiler mon passé de Strip-teaseuse à Remus si je te le disais… il m'avait coincée…

Evidemment, il avait surpris une conversation entre Alice, Marëva et moi qui débattions si, oui ou non, il fallait que Marëva parle de son ancien 'boulot' à Remus.

Elle avait du travailler dans une boite de Strip-tease pour payer ses études car aucunes personnes de la famille Stenfford ne voulait que la jeune femme deviennent professeur d'art dramatique. Il pensait à elle pour un avenir de mère au foyer avec un mari avocat ou médecin qui aurait pu l'entretenir. Elle avait du gagner de l'argent par ses propre moyen, et malheureusement elle n'avait trouvé que ce boulot. Mais elle ne regrettait pas, c'était grâce à ses études qu'elle avait rencontré Remus. A qui elle n'a toujours pas dévoilé son passé.

-Je te pardonne Marëv'… Et puis de toute façon je l'aurais su tôt ou tard…

Marëva me lance un regard soulagé.

-Tu contes en parler avec Remus, de ton ancien job ?

-C'est fait, dit-elle en souriant.

-Waw, il a réagit comment ?

-Très bien, ça l'a un peu secoué mais très bien. Il a même voulu un show privé…

-Tu rigoles ? M'exclame-je.

-Oui.

J'éclate de rire. Mon mal de tête à disparu. J'esquisse un geste pour me lever. Aïe, le traître, il s'était caché…

Un orchestre de tambour fait un concerto dans ma tête. Marëva me tend un verre d'eau et un médicament.

-Ton mal de tête disparaitra comme par magie dans, elle consulte sa montre, une dizaine de minute. Le temps de te rendre présentable et de descendre…

-Il me faudra bien une journée pour me rendre présentable…

-Mais nan, tu as réussi à dépasser le cap de l'Age de Pierre. Il ne te manque plus que quelques millions d'année et tu ressembleras à une contemporaine !

Je lui tire la langue. Je n'ai quand même pas l'air d'une femme de Cro-Magnon…

Elle sort, j'avale rapidement le médicament et me dirige vers la valise que j'avais préparée hier, heureusement que je l'avais mise dans ma voiture la veille de partir, sinon je l'aurais oubliée celle là !

J'en sors une robe parme, près du corps jusqu'à la taille puis s'échappant autour de moi dans un tourbillon de volants jusqu'à mes genoux. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain… les souvenirs me reviennent… Aïe ! Je retrouve la minuscule serviette rose par terre. Mes joues se teintent de rouge. Le miroir me renvois l'image d'une femme, rongé par la honte et la culpabilité. Apparemment, j'avais hurlé sur James hier soir. L'alcool m'avait fait tout oublier. Et ce n'est peut être pas plus mal.

Après m'être acharnée sur mes cheveux pour les coiffer en un chignon passable. Le maquillage, juste un trait d'eye-liner vite fait bien fait et me voila parée.

Raaaah, il n'y a que Sirius, Peter, Mary, Remus et Marëva à la table. Tous les autres n'avaient pas dormi là, ayant nombre d'autres choses à faire. Et étant tous en couple. Seuls les restants étaient célibataires, sauf Marëva et Remus bien entendu. Et me doutait bien qu'être célibataire était un choix pour Sirius, étant donné le nombre de cousines, respectivement du coté de Remus ou Marëva, qui s'était précipitées pour le coller. James avait eu pas mal d'honneur lui aussi, mais la présence du chien de garde, Stacy, en avait dissuadé un certains nombres.

Sirius me sourit d'un air nonchalant, charmeur et retourna immédiatement dans la contemplation de son bol. Je n'étais pas la seule qui avait abusé de l'alcool hier soir, mais malheureusement, il était bien plus résistant que moi. Peter me sourit timidement et rougit instantanément après. Waw… je lui fais autant d'effet ? Je rigole intérieurement en m'installant à coté de Mary. Celle-ci ne me jette même pas un regard et remonte sa manche pour chercher sa cuiller qui est tombée pour la cinquième fois dans son bol, depuis les trois petites minutes où je suis arrivée. Seuls les deux mariés ont l'air parfaitement frais, disponible, heureux. On aurait pu faire la comparaison avec deux dauphins, rieurs, entouré d'un banc de sardines, toutes grises, moches, blasées.

Sirius se réveille soudain de sa léthargie et se retire dans sa chambre d'amis, non loin de la mienne. Peter, trop intimidé sans son Sirius adoré, s'excuse auprès de Remus et va se terrer dans la chambre.

Mary fait de même, résultat, je me retrouve seule avec le jeune couple, s'envoyant des regards amoureux et épanouis. Remus se rend compte de ma gêne et s'en va ranger, dit-il. Marëva me sourit.

-Trop de guimauve, non ?

-J'espère que le jour ou je me marierai je n'aurais pas le cerveau autant ramolli. Dis-je en riant.

-Ce n'est pas le mariage qui te ramollie ma chère… c'est l'_homme_ avec qui tu te marie qui te ramollie… Tu verras !

-Oui je verrais… dans une centaines d'années, ou dans une autre vie…

Marëva rie doucement.

-Je suis sur que tu n'as pas trouvé le bon. Et puis, amuses toi aussi ! Couches avec quelqu'un même si ce ne sera pas sérieux ! Défoules-toi !

-Je rêve ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Quand ton ex t'as plaquée, toi aussi tu es restée terrée dans ta chambre pendant je ne sais combien de temps… M'énerve-je, la fatigue aidant.

-Oui mais moi je croyais qu'il allait revenir, il n'était pas gay _lui_, même après notre rupture.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Marëva s'en aperçoit.

-Ooooh Lil' je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais bien que je deviens méchante quand on parle de Mike… Et pourtant il n'a plus rien à voir avec moi. Tu sais quoi Lil' ?

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

-Il m'a relancée, la semaine dernière, il m'a dit qu'il s'était rendu compte d'avoir fait une grosse erreur, qu'il voulait m'empêcher d'en faire une moi aussi en épousant Remus, bref, le charabia du mec qui vient de se faire plaquer à son tour. Et il ose revenir après 4 ans en plus.

Je rigole.

-Et j'imagine que tu l'as envoyé paître.

-Bien sur ! Je l'ai snobé de la plus belle manière, ma chère. Me dit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Je la vois tout de suite, totalement heureuse de pouvoir faire sa sadique envers l'homme qui l'as mise dans un état pas possible quand il l'avait plaquée en disant qu'elle n'était pas assez performante au lit. Il y a 4 ans de cela. Depuis elle avait rencontré Remus et était littéralement tombée amoureuse de lui. Heureusement. Remus était adorable, dès le premier instant où je l'ai vu, il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Et ça dure toujours. Mon meilleur ami avec ma meilleure amie, de quoi être dans le bonheur total, non ? Et bien, non car les voir s'embrasser à longueur de journée sans avoir personne avec qui le faire aussi, c'est dur… très dur !

-Tu aimes encore Pete ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

-Nan !

-Et tu as… des vues sur quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Des vues sur quelqu'un… L'image d'un brun à lunettes m'exaspère. Non, dans ce cas précis c'est _lui _qui a des vues sur moi ! Et puis c'est juste physique, je ne l'aime pas.

-Non.

-Ok… tu me le dirais, hein !

-Bien sur…

Que non, pas besoin que tu joues les entremetteuses, Marëva. Je te connais trop bien ! Je t'en toucherai peut être un mot, le jour où ça arriveras… Peut être… en rendant la situation beaucoup plus légère, que tu ne t'y mêle pas !

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière nous. Sirius Black est accoudé au bar. Depuis combien de temps ?

-Alors la Tigresse ? On est sorti avec un gay ?

-Raaaah, ta gueule Sirius, s'exclame Marëva en prenant ma défense.

Je lui lance un regard signifiant « attend je m'occupe de son cas… »

-Oui, et tu sais ce qu'on dit Black ? Que c'est souvent les plus beaux mecs qui sont gays. Ça ne m'étonnerait guère que tu refoule tes pulsions homosexuelles… C'est peut être pour ça que tu te tapes autant de filles… ?

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je ris. J'ai gagné, il s'énerve. J'adore Sirius Black, tellement facile à taquiner ! Dommage pour lui que, sous l'effet de la vodka, il met énoncer la liste de ses conquêtes, qui sont au nombre de « 183 » pour cette année. Je crois. Nous sommes en Juillet…

-Je ne suis pas homo Evans.

Marëva se sent obligé de sortir un « Prouve-le ». Et bien sur, de qui il s'approche pour prouver qu'il n'est pas gay ? De moi !

Je ferme les yeux et pince la bouche obstinément. Il me prend par la taille en riant.

-C'est bon, murmure-je entre mes dents serrées, tu n'es pas gay Black ! T'as compris ? TU N'ES PAS GAY ! Hurle-je juste avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Marëva se bidonne sur la table. Bien sur… ce n'est pas elle qui vient de se faire embrasser par un mec arrogant et tellement con. Vraiment pas moche aussi, mais ça je ne vais pas l'avouer…

Je repousse Sirius d'un geste brusque et lui lance un regard noir. Il rigole le mufle ! Je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus en le griffant mais il m'arrête d'un geste.

-Eh, la Tigresse ! Tu as réussi à te battre contre Stacy, mais tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi ! Dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

-Tu paris ? Lance-je en lui balançant un coup de pieds bien placé. Il se plie en deux, le souffle court.

-Salooooooope… Murmure-t-il.

-Je sais, je sais… moi aussi je t'aime Black !

Je le laisse avec Marëva, pleurant de rire sur la table. Vengeance quand tu nous tiens ! Je croise Remus dans les escaliers.

-Sirius est gay ? Me demande-t-il les yeux ronds.

-Oui, il ne te l'avait pas dit ?

Mouahahaaa, j'aime la vengeance ! Remus secoue la tête et cours jusqu'en bas. Il a dut m'entendre quand j'ai hurlé tout à l'heure. Sirius va devoir user de sa salive pour faire autre chose qu'embrasser de pauvres innocentes, dont je fais partie.

Je m'étale sur mon lit d'empreint. Mon second lit plutôt, je ne compte même plus les fois ou j'ai dormi dessus, depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Depuis ma rencontre avec Marëva en CP. Puis après nous avions rencontré Alice à notre entrée en 6eme et nous étions devenues inséparables toutes les trois. Alice étant moins présente depuis son mariage avec Franck et ses obligations de journaliste, moi et Marëva nous étions encore plus soudées et j'avais dormi à plusieurs reprises dans ce lit depuis la rupture avec Pete, il y a 6 mois de cela. 6 mois sans homme, sans sexe. Raaaah, de quoi hurler… je faisait abstinence depuis 6 mois et un seul con fait remonter les papillons qui sont si longtemps restés enfouis… Aux souvenirs du brun à lunettes, ces foutus papillons reviennent. Naaaaaaan, j'ai réussis à tenir 6 mois, j'ai réussis à tenir 6 mois, j'ai réussis à tenir 6… Roooh, si je cours dans la chambre de Peter et je lui ordonne de me faire l'amour… il le fait ? Hum, nan pas Peter !

Mais je ne vais tout de même pas coucher avec James… Et puis de toute façon, il ne pense certainement plus à moi, sa Barbie doit entièrement le contenter au lit. Pourquoi je me renfrogne soudain ? Bah, c'est normal, il m'a fait des avances, ça ne fait pas plaisir quand en faite, tu te rends compte qu'il se fiche complètement de toi…

Ah, les hommes… Je les hais, tous ! Pete, ce connard qui m'a trompé, James, ce connard qui m'attire comme une mouche avec du miel, Sirius, ce connard qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire des conneries… Seul Remus a une haute estime pour moi ! Et encore, il ne manque plus qu'il essaye lui aussi de me caser et il deviendra le connard qui essaye de me caser.

Ah, la vie, la vie de merde oui ! Depuis que je suis minuscule il ne m'arrive que des emmerdes, la mort de ma mère, à mes trois ans. La mort de mon père et de mes grands parents, à mes 5 ans. L'indifférence de ma sœur plus âgée jusqu'à mes 16 ans où elle m'a carrément virée de la maison. Ma première déception amoureuse à 10 ans. Mon amoureux avait _osé_ partager son goûter avec ma pire ennemie. Ma première fois, totalement ratée, avec le frère d'une amie, qui nous avait surpris dans sa chambre à trois heures, en plein ébat. Ma première relation sérieuse, qui se solde par une rupture parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de son homosexualité… Ma vie n'est qu'une longue suite d'emmerdes !

Ah, l'amour, le truc qu'on nous apprend alors qu'on est toute petite… Un jour mon prince viendra… Combien de fois j'ai chanté cette chanson ? Je ne compte même plus, la dernière fois c'était avant-hier en prenant ma douche. A pleine voix, le cœur plein de regret. Avec ma chance, mon prince charmant sera un junky. Youpi, il m'entrainera dans le cycle infernal de l'héroïne et nous mourrons ensemble, une seringue plantée dans le bras.

Mes pensées sont légèrement funestes, je l'avoue… Mais pourquoi elles sont funestes ? Parce qu'un débile m'a chamboulé le cerveau en essayant de coucher avec moi dans une salle bain. Et il ne peut pas être mon prince charmant, il est bien trop parfait, ce n'est pas un alcoolique, ou un junky, il ne me frappera pas… Et puis je serai amoureuse de mon prince charmant.

Je rigole toute seule dans mon lit. Oh mon Dieu il faut que je me repose, et vite ! J'expédie ma robe loin de moi, me retrouve en sous-vêtements. Je me glisse sous les couvertures et m'endors rapidement.

_Impressions ? =) _

_Je suis vraiment partie dans un gros délire en écrivant ce chapitre… Quoi que, cette fic en elle-même est un gros délire, j'étais beaucoup plus calme après avoir écrit un bon petit chapitre ^^ ! _

_Bisous ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! Comment s'est passé ce début de semaine ? _

_Me voila avec le 4eme Chapitre ! Plus que 3 ! Et puis après promis je vous laisse tranquille ^^ ! _

_Merciiiiiii pour toutes les reviews ! _

_BONNE LECTURE =) !_

Chapitre quatrième :

-Allez Liiiiiiiilyyyyyyy !

-Nan !

-Allez Liiiiiiiilyyyyyyy !

-Nan !

-Allez Liiiiiiil…

-Ta gueule !

Sirius se renfrogne. Depuis plus d'une heure, il essaye de me convaincre de l'accompagner, lui, Remus, Peter, Marëva, une copine de Sirius et surtout James, en boite, à grand coup de « Allez Liiiiiiiilyyyyyyy ! ». J'aurais bien accepté mais la présence de James me gêne.

Il occupe chacune de mes pensées depuis bientôt un mois, depuis le mariage, je me demande se qu'il se serait passé si j'avais couché avec lui dans cette salle de bain. Peut être serai-je amoureuse de lui en ce moment, nous serions installé ensemble ou peut être qu'il m'aurait lâchée comme une vielle chaussette et que j'aurai le cœur brisé.

En tout cas, Sirius me fait ses yeux de chiens battu depuis… Une bonne dizaine de minutes, je dirai… Et je vais le tuer…

-Ok Sirius…

-Quoi ? Jubile-t-il.

-J'accepte !

-Yeeees !

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Et comment s'appelle ta copine qui doit venir. Lui demande-je.

-Hum… Attend…

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ? Oh mon Dieu mais tu n'es qu'un con Sirius ! La _pauvre_ !

Cet homme sans cœur était devenu, au fil des jours, mon deuxième meilleur ami. Et j'avais prit Peter sous mon aile, le pauvre petit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul membre de la joyeuse bande avec qui ça coinçait, James Potter. Le seul avec qui je ne savais jamais comment réagir. Le seul qui m'attirait comme un aimant. Le seul avec qui j'avais envie de faire l'amour… Malheureusement, Barbie Stacy s'était envolée le lendemain du mariage et plus aucun obstacle ne m'empêchait de sauter sur James, à part ma raison. Heureusement qu'elle était là d'ailleurs.

-Mais Siiiiiii… son nom fini par « a »…

-Bah c'est déjà un début… je te vois bien l'appeler, « Eh …a ! ».

-Si je l'appeler Barbe à Papa, tu crois qu'elle se vexera ?

J'explose de rire.

-Oui, je pense.

-Mais ça fini par « a ».

-… .

-Lily ?

-Sirius, va prendre des cours de tact et revient après.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'appeler Barbe à Papa.

-Parce que les Barbe à Papa, c'est des bonhommes informes et gros, de toutes les couleurs et qui ont des voix merdiques !

-… .

Une main se tend vers moi.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Christina. Tu dois être Lily, la meilleure amie de Sirius.

Je lui souris, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas entendu le discours de Sirius.

-Salut !

Elle n'a pas la tête des copines habituelles de Sirius, elle ne glousse pas comme une pintade quand Sirius la prend par la taille, comme il vient de le faire, et elle n'a pas l'air aussi conne. Je lui sers la main de bon cœur. J'aime déjà cette fille ! Sirius me fait un clin d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de sa nouvelle conquête. Un clin d'œil assez bizarre. Et je crois bien qu'il n'est pas pour moi. Je me retourne lentement et… Oh naaaaan ! James est seul. Pas une seule pintade qui le colle… Comment je fais moi après pour résister à l'envie de l'emmener dans un coin et de… Raaaah ! Tais-toi Lily !

Je lui souris comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois que je le vois. Un sourire crispé, censé être joyeux. Je me dégoute moi-même. Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de lui hurler en pleine face que j'ai une folle envie de son corps. Et que, comme ça, nous passerions une nuit ensemble et puis fini ! La vie est si compliquée…

Sirius me donne une tape sur la tête.

-Va t'habiller, Tigresse.

Je lui tire la langue et passe devant James pour atteindre les escaliers de ma deuxième chambre. Celle dans la maison de Remus et Marëva. Et oui, en ce moment je vis presque chez eux. Comme Sirius.

Assise en tailleur à même le sol, en sous-vêtements, je regarde ma penderie, les yeux inexpressifs. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'habiller. Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude d'aller en boite, je préfère passer une soirée pizza seule devant ma télé. Je n'ai jamais été très dévergondée, ni très sociable. Un vrai Grizzli, me taquine Alice souvent. D'ailleurs cette dernière est partie en Italie pour le mois, avec son cher et tendre.

Marëva rentre dans ma chambre et éclate de rire.

-Alors, Lil' ? On se préoccupe de ses vêtements ?

Elle se précipite vers ma penderie et me balance une robe violette foncée. Très courte, très décolletée, aussi bien devant que derrière. Je reste bouche-bée.

-Tu… Tu veux réellement me faire porter ça ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Mais… Mais… _Aaaaah_ !

-Quoi « _Aaaaah_ » ?

-Elle est trop… provocante !

-Roooh, Lily, tu n'as plus 14 ans ! Tu peux te permettre de porter des décolletée ou de montrer un peu tes jambes !

J'enfile le bout de tissu à contre cœur. Marëva tape dans ses mains, avec un sourire ravi.

-Tu es _magnifique_ ! S'exclame-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Je tourne sur moi-même, prend une pose de mannequin et affiche une moue désabusée. Marëva rit.

-Arrête de te la péter, la rouquine ! Bon, prends… ces escarpins…

J'enfile docilement les engins de tortures de 5 centimètres de haut.

-Et… go pour le maquillage, poulette !

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, Marëv' !

-Nan, je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi seule, ce soir.

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à protester. Sympa le compliment.

-Tut tut ! Dit Marëva en me mettant un doigt sur les lèvres, tu me remercieras après.

Elle m'installa sur un tabouret dans la salle de bain. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de 12 ans qui se faisait maquiller pour la première fois. J'avais 22 ans et je me maquillais très bien toute seule d'habitude. Je vis défiler le gloss translucide, le fard à paupière blanc puis noir, le mascara noir, l'eye-liner noir, avant qu'elle ne m'autorise à me regarder dans le miroir.

Aaaaah ! Mon Dieu ! Je ne lui avouerai jamais, mais ça ne rendait pas si mal en fin de compte…

Je vis qu'elle attendait mon appréciation.

-Mouais… Dis-je de mauvaise foi.

Marëva rit puis elle me balance :

-Débrouilles-toi pour tes cheveux !

J'hausse les épaules et m'attache les cheveux en un chignon lâche, d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient pour venir se poser en anglaise sur mes épaules.

-LILYYYYY ! TU DESCENDS ? ON Y VA ! Hurla Sirius du rez-de-chaussée.

-J'ARRIVE ! Hurle-je à mon tour.

Je descends doucement les escaliers, inutile de me péter une cheville en essayant de courir… Je sens que ça va être très pratique pour danser…

Rien que le regard de James sur moi quand je descends les escaliers vaut le détour. Un ensemble de désir, de frustration et d'émerveillement. C'est vraiment flatteur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir.

Quand toute la joyeuse troupe se dirige vers les deux voitures, nous nous séparons. Tandis que quelque uns s'engueule pour savoir qui monte avec qui je surprend une conversation entre Sirius et Remus.

-Tu crois que James va faire quoi ? Murmure Sirius. Tu a vu comment il la dévorer du regard quand elle est descendue tout à l'heure.

-Je paris qu'il va lui sauter dessus en boite. Lui répond Remus.

-Et moi je parie qu'il va envoyer bouler toutes les filles qui vont l'approcher et qu'il va mettre son poing dans la gueule à tout ceux qui approchent de Lily, sans rien faire avec elle. Surenchérit Sirius.

Eeeh ! Mais il parie sur moi et James là ! Enfin surtout sur James mais… Je m'éclipse discrètement, pas besoin qu'ils me remarquent. Je monte dans la voiture avec Marëva et Christina. Marëva conduit. Inutile de préciser que c'est ma voiture et que, conduisant comme un manche, elle faillit me l'emboiter contre un arbre ou un trottoir plus d'une fois. Christina et moi nous jetèrent un regard soulagé en sortant de l'engin. Avant d'éclater de rire. Marëva nous jette un regard interrogateur et rejoint les garçons qui nous attendent devant la discothèque. Tout les 7, nous entrons dans le bâtiment, après être passé devant une armoire à glace pas très aimable. L'ambiance est au beau fixe, il doit être 23h passées. L'endroit est confiné et sent la sueur et le parfum. Aaaaah, je hais Sirius. Une main se pose sur ma hanche. Je me retourne prête à gifler l'importun quand je me rends compte que c'est Sirius. Ma main retombe le long de mon corps et je souris.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Sirius !

Remus arriva, un verre à la main.

-Hey, Lily, rejoins James, il est tout seul au bar…

Sirius lui lance un regard noir et amusé en même temps. Moi je rigole. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour gagner son pari. Sirius me propose de danser, avant de se faire entrainer par Christina sur la piste de danse. Remus rigole. Je lui prends son verre des mains et le renifle. Tequila ! J'en bois une gorgée avant de rejoindre Marëva au bar. Le Barman m'accoste, je commande un verre de Vodka-orange. Autant commencer tout de suite. Marëva regarde la piste de danse avec envie. Je sais bien qu'elle adore danser, mais elle veut rester avec moi. Je la pousse vers Remus.

-Fais la danser, Rem' ! Elle en meurt d'envie.

Marëva sourit, la danse vient à peine de commencer. Ma meilleure amie fait bouger son bassin au rythme de la musique et Remus peine à suivre. Je ris devant son malaise.

Au bout d'une période qui me parait durée 100 ans, je suis toujours accoudée au bar, le regard fixé sur les danseurs. Une voix grave me murmure :

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça, beauté ?

Je soupire, je HAIS les dragueurs à deux balles. Surtout quand j'ai 5 verres de vodka-orange dans le sang. Et quand ils n'ont rien pour se la frimer c'est pire. Et c'est le cas de celui-ci. Une face pleine de boutons, des dents proéminentes, des yeux larmoyants, il n'a rien pour plaire.

-De un, commence-je, je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle « beauté ». De deux…

-Casses-toi vite si tu ne veux pas que je te démonte la tête ! Continue pour moi une voix chaude et sensuel.

James se tient derrière moi, le visage dur, froid. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration. Il est tellement beau !

Le gars devant moi commence à bégayer de surprise. Il parvint à sortir un :

-T'es qui toi !

Très spirituel.

-Moi ? Dit James. Moi je suis son copain, alors si tu t'approches encore d'elle je te fais avaler tes dents !

L'autre détale comme un lapin.

Je sursaute, il prétend être mon copain ! Je suis totalement abasourdie. Sa main sur ma taille ne m'aide en rien, ni son regard noisette fixé sur moi. Je bredouille un « merci » faiblard.

-C'est rien ! Il ne t'aurait pas fait grand-chose mais, vu que tu n'avais pas l'air tellement commode j'ai préféré le virer à ta place… Pour sa propre survie !

-Et prétendre être mon copain… c'était…

-Très agréable, rigole-t-il. J'avoue que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Tu veux un verre ?

C'est ça, change de sujet, binoclard ! Raaaaaah, il vient de me dire qu'il trouvait agréable de se faire passer pour mon copain et après il me propose un verre. Nan mais c'est quoi ça ! L'alcool commence à me monter à la tête, je raconte n'importe quoi !

Je lui secoue ma Vodka-orange sous le nez. Il me chipe mon verre des mains et en boit une gorgée. J'essaye sans succès de lui arracher des mains.

-Tut tut ! T'es trop jeune ! Dit-il en riant.

-J'ai 22 ans, mon cher !

-J'en ai 23, _ma chère_ ! Et tu commences à avoir du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, James ! Rends-moi ce verre immédiatement.

Nous étions tout les deux assis sur de hauts tabourets, accoudés au bar. Quelques personnes me regardèrent bizarrement lorsque je m'assis sur les genoux du beau brun pour reprendre mon dû. Son regard noisette me transperce de toutes parts. J'en frissonne. Il me prend la main et met le verre entre mes doigts, avant de me sourire tendrement. Je me rends soudain compte dans quelle position je suis. Je me fais glisser sur le sol et sourit à mon tour. J'allais m'éloigner quand il me prit doucement le bras.

-Tu danses ?

Je le regard, surprise. Avant de hocher la tête.

La musique est entrainante, rythmée. Je commence à remuer les hanches en synchronisation, les mains de James posées sur ma taille. J'entr'aperçois le sourire de Remus. Avant de ne m'intéresser qu'à la musique, et aux mains de James. Il bouge bien, garde le sourire tandis que je deviens plus hardi, moins timide. Je mets mes mains au dessus de ma tête et me colle contre James. Sa surprise me fait rire. Tout l'alcool ingurgité aidant, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et les accompagne en rythme. Son souffle chaud me fait tourner la tête. Ou bien c'est l'alcool…

Nous restons comme ça quelques minutes, avant que les premières notes de « Yesterday » des Beatles retentissent. J'enroule mes bras autour du cou de James et lui sourit :

-C'est un slow…

Il me regarde et rit.

-Ah ! Je n'aurais jamais su si tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Ironisa-t-il.

-C'est un slow, répète-je, et si c'est un slow, tes mains on un endroit où se poser bien précis !

-Ooooh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, je n'aurais oublié ça pour rien au monde.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quoi pour rien au monde ? Dis-je.

-Où poser mes mains.

-Tu n'aurais jamais oublié où poser tes mains, ou tu n'aurais jamais oublié l'endroit où poser tes mains… ? Demande-je, le cerveau embrumé.

-Je n'aurais jamais oublié l'endroit où poser mes mains, et surtout quand cet endroit t'appartient…

Notre conversation n'était plus qu'un murmure. Un murmure très plaisant à mes oreilles.

Je me colle contre lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. J'en ronronnerai presque de plaisir. Mes mains s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux en bataille, je sens son nez contre mes cheveux. Ses mains vagabondent sur mes reins dans une caresse lancinante. Je pousse un soupir d'aise. Je soulève la tête et accroche mon regard au sien. Beaucoup de gens m'avait dit que j'avais des yeux magnifiques… même si je n'étais pas d'accord, à ce moment précis, pour James, j'en use outrageusement. J'en use si bien que sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne. Ses lèvres sont délicieusement douces et je me surprends à fondre dans ses bras. Il me sert à m'étouffer contre lui et je pousse un gémissement. Sa langue force le barrage de mes dents et joue avec la mienne. Sa langue à un délicieux goût de whisky.

Je sens son envie contre mon ventre. Mes mains se baladent sur son torse, passant sous son T-shirt, sans pour autant interrompre notre magnifique baiser. Quand finalement je dirige mes mains vers sa ceinture, il m'arrête. Je pousse un grognement de frustration ! On n'a pas idée de faire ça !

-Crois-moi Lily. Si nous n'étions pas dans une salle bondée, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais le faire entourés de dizaines de gens ne me branche pas plus que ça !

Mais je m'en fous des gens moi ! Qu'ils regardent ailleurs c'est tout ! J'affiche une moue boudeuse. James rit en s'en apercevant. Il m'embrasse gentiment, saisissant mes mains qui veulent s'enrouler autour de son cou. Je vais vers le bar et commande une Vodka-orange. Ma boisson favorite en cette soirée.

Etrangement, elle passe très, mais alors très mal. Je cours vers les toilettes en sentant mon estomac se soulever. Et fini, à genoux dans une cabine, à dégobiller dans les WC. Quelle soirée !

Je me soulève avec difficulté et m'adosse contre les lavabos. Je me rafraichi le visage à grand coup d'eau froide et m'oblige à me rincer la bouche. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de sentir le vomi toute la soirée. Mon maquillage ne coule même pas. Marëva a dut prévoir du Waterproof. Je sors des toilettes, ragaillardie prête à boire un litre de Vodka-orange si je veux. Malheureusement une main puissante m'en empêche.

-Viens Lily, je te ramène chez toi !

-Meuuuh non !

Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici ! Je suis fraiche comme un gardon !

-Parce que t'es complètement bourrée, Lily ! Me dit James.

Pour lui prouver le contraire j'essaye la technique bien connue. Il faut passer sa main sous sa jambe et arriver à se toucher le bout du nez… Je me serai étalée par terre si James ne m'avais pas rattrapé.

-Bon… Ok ! Murmure-je, à contrecœur.

Le trajet dans la voiture se dit en silence. Et je bénis James de m'avoir ramenée à la place de Mary, qui m'aurait fait vomir rien qu'au démarrage. Le front collé contre la vitre glacé je murmure :

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique James ?

J'admire sans me lasser son profil, offert à moi. Il tourne la tête vers moi, me sourit.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Lily…

Je ris, euphorique. N'essaye même pas de le contredire. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, d'enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux, de caresser son torse, de…

-Lily, arrête… tu me gênes, rigole l'Apollon près de moi.

Oups, je dois parler un peu fort. J'émets un rire cristallin.

La voiture, _ma _voiture, s'arrête devant _mon _appartement. Devançant mon regard interrogateur, James murmura en fouillant mon manteau.

-Marëva m'a donné ton adresse.

Je ris, pour la millième fois de la soirée, et lève les bras tandis qu'il cherche mes clefs dans mes poches. J'essaye d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou mais il me repousse gentiment.

-Non Lily… Tu es complètement ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

James a peut être raison… Mais j'ai envie de lui !

Il me soutient dans les escaliers et ouvre ma porte d'entrée. Je m'accroche à lui pendant qu'il cherche ma chambre dans l'appartement. Je ne rougis même pas quand il m'attire dans les draps. Je passe ma robe par-dessus ma tête et la lance dans un coin de la pièce. James me regarde fixement, le regard brûlant. J'enlève mon soutien-gorge avec difficulté et le lance pour qu'il rejoigne ma robe. James déglutit. Je jubile intérieurement. Je me soulève difficilement du lit et m'approche de James, en petite culotte. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je passe mes mains sous son T-shirt, caresse son torse en soupirant. Il me laisse lui enlevé le vêtement. Puis il m'attrape les mains qui commencent à descendre vers son pantalon.

Eeeh, mais c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me fait ce coup là ! Je grogne de frustration, attrape son T-shirt abandonné sur mon lit, l'enfile et m'allonge, boudeuse. L'Apollon rit et s'allonge à mes cotés. Je me tourne et passe ma jambe par-dessus lui en blottissant ma tête sur son torse nu.

-Si tu n'étais pas soûle j'aurais accepté sans hésiter de te faire l'amour, Lily-Jolie.

Raaaah, c'est rageant ! Je perds une nuit de folie à cause de quelques malheureux verres de Vodka-orange.

Il doit avoir entendu le soupir de consternation que je pousse. Je l'entends rire. Son torse se soulève, ma tête aussi par la même occasion.

La tête sur cet oreiller plus que confortable je m'endors.

_Aloooors ? =) Je sais que la scène dans la boite de nuit à été maintes et maintes fois faites dans beaucoup de fics, mais c'est MA version des choses ) ! Reviews ? =) _

_Bisous ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! _

_Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes ces reviews, je saute de joie à chaque fois que je reçoit un e-mail de Fanfiction __ ! _

_J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre… Beaucoup de mal, et j'ai honte de le poster tellement il m'exaspère, y a vraiment un truc qui me gêne… Mais bon il fallait bien une suite ! Je vous laisse juger par vous-même… _

_BONNE LECTURE =) ! _

Chapitre cinquième :

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, m'attendant à ce que le mal de tête me tombe dessus sans prévenir. Je pose la main sur mon oreiller, bien chaud d'ailleurs, et essaye de me soulever. Je pousse un cri perçant quand mon oreiller grogna. M'asseyant sur mon lit, je contemplais James Potter, couché sur mon lit, torse nu. Mon fantasme est couché sur mon lit ! Dans ma chambre… Il se masse le torse. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très douce. Il me sourit, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

-Désolée, murmure-je. Je ne me souvenais plus que t'étais là…

-Merci, c'est gentil. Mais en même temps, vu le degré d'alcool que tu avais dans le sang ce n'est pas étonnant.

Cet à ce moment que la dur réalité me frappa en pleine face, ou en plein crâne.

-OUTCH !

-Lily ?

-Attend deux secondes… ma têêêêêête !

-L'alcool… Dit-il en m'entrainant avec lui sous les draps.

-Eeeh, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Oh, oui… tu n'es plus bourrée… Je peux plus faire ce que je veux…

Je me relève d'un bond.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore… ?

-A ton avis… pourquoi tu portes mon T-shirt ?

-QUOI ?

Je tire sur le tissu qui me couvre le haut du corps. Oui, ça ce n'est pas à moi. J'essaye de me remémorer la soirée d'hier mais n'arrive qu'à m'arrêter au gars qui m'avait abordé et que James avait envoyé bouler.

Pris d'un doute soudain, j'examine l'intérieur du T-shirt et remarque que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. James rit à mon air épouvanté.

-C'est toi qui t'es déshabillée toute seule. J'ai rien eu à dire…

-Tu ne m'en as pas empêchée ?

-Si je ne t'avais pas empêchée de faire certaines choses, nous aurions fait l'amour deux fois… une fois en plein milieu de la piste de danse et la deuxième fois dans ton lit.

-Roooh, mon Dieu… J'étais si bourrée que ça ?

Il hoche la tête. J'enfouie la mienne entre mes mains. Non que l'idée de faire l'amour avec James me répugne, loin de là, mais à l'idée des choses que j'ai pu lui dire, je rougis d'emblée. J'entends son rire et des bras m'entourent la taille. Je me retrouve blottie contre son torse et il me chuchote :

-Tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais magnifique… Tu as boudée quand je t'ai repoussé après que tu m'es sauté dessus.

-Oh, non…

-Le pire je crois c'est quand tu as essayé de me dégrafer ma braguette en plein milieu de la boite.

Je lui jette un regard horrifié, croyant qu'il plaisantait. Malgré son sourire amusé, il me parait tout à fait sincère. Oh mon Dieu je n'ai quand même pas fait ça…

-Tu voudras de la Vodka-orange au petit déjeuner ? Me propose-t-il, innocemment.

-Ooooh, la ferme. Balance-je.

Je lui saute dessus, et l'empêtre dans les draps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ni bras, ni jambes. Victorieuse, à califourchon sur James, je lui souris. Il me regarda fixement.

-J'aurais cru que tu en aurais profité pour m'embrasser…

-Je ne suis plus soûle, je te rappelle !

-C'est quand même dommage. J'aurais du en profiter hier !

Je sais qu'il me taquine mais je ne peux m'empêcher de voir une petite lueur de tristesse dans ses iris noisette.

-Moi je ne veux pas attendre d'être soûl pour te dire que je t'aime… Murmure-t-il, toujours emmitouflé dans le drap blanc. La seule chose que j'arrive à dire c'est :

-Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

Raaaaaah, je me serais claquée !

-Attends, Lily je viens de te dire que je t'aimais et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire… ?

-… .

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Je réussis à m'extirper du lit et m'adossa contre le mur. Il arrive difficilement à se défaire du drap et s'approche de moi. Sa main remonta mon menton et il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Maintenant que tu connais mes sentiments, Lily, je ne compte plus les cacher… jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte des tiens…

Là dessus, il m'embrasse tendrement, me laissant le temps de partir si je le voulais. Malheureusement je suis trop tétanisée pour m'enfuir. Et pas assez sûre de mes sentiments pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Bien sûr, il m'attirait profondément… mais de là à dire que je l'aimais…

Sa main caresse ma hanche et il m'embrasse le cou avant de sortir de la chambre en criant :

-Je prépare le déjeuner.

J'ai beau avoir rencontré James Potter il y a à peine un mois, je le connaissais comme si je l'avais fait. Et quand il voulait quelque chose il l'avait coûte que coûte. A priori, ce qu'il voulait c'était moi, malheureusement. Et j'allais m'en prendre des vertes et des pas mûres.

L'odeur de tartine grillée me prend aux tripes. Aaaaah, la bouffe… qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour elle.

Je vais dans la cuisine, couverte seulement par le T-shirt de James, heureusement assez long pour me couvrir les jambes jusqu'à mi cuisses. Il est là, de dos, les muscles saillants. J'éprouve une furieuse envie de me blottir contre ce torse si bien dessiné, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne l'interprète mal. Je me contente donc de m'asseoir à ma table.

Après avoir mangé, je débarrasse la table et me penche vers le lave-vaisselle pour y déposer la vaisselle. Des mains m'entourèrent les hanches et James me fit tourner jusqu'à ce que je sois en face de lui.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus, évite de te pencher alors que tu portes juste un T-shirt, et que c'est le mien… Rit-il avant de m'embrasser le bout du nez.

-Vous êtes ensemble ou quoi… ? Me demande un Sirius étonné.

-Non, répondis-je.

-J'aimerai bien, S'exclame James en souriant.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Depuis que nous sommes chez Sirius avec toute la joyeuse bande il ne cesse de répéter qu'il veut que je sois sa petite-amie… Et j'avoue que ça commence à me taper sur le système… Les regards que je lui lance le font quand même sourire. Il me renvoie un baiser du bout des lèvres quand il commence à parler de ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit… Ah le traitre ! Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux…

-Et elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait magnifique ! Fini-t-il.

-J'étais complètement bourrée ! Argumente-je pour garder ma fierté.

-La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des gens soûles… tu le savais ?

-Ça… Tu viens de l'inventer, James… Dis en riant.

Il est… comment dire… acharné. Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure il essaye de ruser pour que je vienne m'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé. Je résiste vaillamment, malgré l'aide que lui apportent Sirius et Marëva.

Je m'éclipse quelques instants au toilettes et revient pour découvrir que la seule place vacante était auprès de James… Les traîtres !

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le divan, poussant un soupir ennuyé pour prouver ma mauvaise volonté. Une main s'enroule autour de mes épaules et, sans avoir pu dire un mot, je me retrouve pressée contre le torse du brun à lunettes.

Je pousse un grognement, histoire de faire bonne figure mais je me détends imperceptiblement. Le souvenir de ma précédente nuit m'assaille. Je m'étais sentie tellement bien dans les bras de James…

Ses doigts caressent mon cou tendrement, et ses lèvres se posent dans mes cheveux pour un déposer milles baisers. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Sirius éclate de rire.

-Mon Jamesie amoureux ! S'exclame-t-il.

Oui bah, je crois que l'on a compris ! Je les écoute parler pendant quelques minutes, qui me paraissent des heures avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, aidée par les caresses de James sur mes hanches.

-Lily ? Eh Lily… ! Lèves-toi sinon… M'ordonna la voix de James.

-Hum… ?

-Je t'embrasse…

-Naaaaan ! M'exclame-je en me relevant, la tête embrumée.

-Et bien voilà ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué…

Je lui lance un regard noir. Je déteste quand on me réveille… Il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce, la lumière du soleil décline. Nous devons être en fin d'après –midi… Je n'ai fait que dormir depuis ce midi ? James répond à ma question muette :

-Tu es une vraie marmotte…

Je lui tire la langue et me défait de ses bras. Sans succès, il me sert plus fortement contre lui. Je grogne.

-Je n'ai même pas envie d'attendre que tu te rendormes pour te dire que je vais t'embrasser…

-James !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne. Et le pire c'est que je ne résiste pas ! J'enroule même mes bras autour de son cou… avant de revenir sur terre brutalement.

-Raaaah ! T'es chiant, James !

-Quoiiii ? Me demande-t-il innocemment.

-Tu sais très bien que… Commence-je.

-Tu m'aimes ? M'interrompe-t-il.

-Tu m'attires… Continue-je, en ignorant son interruption.

-Fortement ?

-Oui… Fortement. Admette-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça ne me suffit pas…

-Et bien contente toi de ça pour l'instant ! M'exclame-je en réessayant de me lever.

-Oui, pour l'instant, sourit il en me relâchant.

Je soupire, il est tellement sûr de lui… c'est énervant ! Le pire c'est que je suis sûr qu'il a raison… Je vais forcément tomber dans ses bras un jour, si ce n'est pas déjà fait… Raaaah c'est quoi cette pensée là !

-Salut les amoureux ! S'exclame une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Sirius.

Lui… Je voudrais le frapper… Tandis que James répond un « nickel » désinvolte je lance un « La fermes ! » retentissant. La moue boudeuse de Sirius me fait mourir de rire. Quel comédien…

-Lily ! Tu pourrais être plus polie ! Me morigène Marëva en entrant dans la pièce, Remus sur ses talons.

-T'es ma mère ? Réponds-je en prenant un ton de défi pour rire.

-Ouaip ! Dit Marëva en me tirant la langue.

-Tu ne m'avais pas présenté ta mère, ma belle. Me dit la voix de James dans l'oreille.

-Nan, je suis désolée j'avais oublié… Lui dis-je en souriant.

James s'approche de Marëva, lui fait un baisemain et dit avec un ton mondain :

-Quel plaisir de vous rencontrez belle-maman. Permettez-moi de vous demandez la main de votre magnifique fille…

J'explose de rire. Au moins il n'aura pas à ce rendre ridicule le jour où il voudra m'épouser parce qu'il n'a personne à qui demander ma main… Attendez… Je viens de penser quoi là ? _Le jour où il demandera ma main ? _Oh mon Dieu… Il faut que j'arrête de penser. C'est ça le secret… Me faire enlever le cerveau pour ne plus penser !

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? Me demande James, tenant toujours la main de Marëva.

-Qu'est ce qui me fais rire ? Que tu considère Marëva comme ma mère… Ou la façon dont tu parles peut être… Ou même que tu demandes ma main tout court…

-Mais quand on aime généralement on veut se marier… Réplique-t-il.

-Quand les deux personnes le veulent… Généralement on ne se marie pas quand il n'y a de l'amour qu'à sens unique…

Outch… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Je vais surement le blesser… Ah non, il sourit, mais il est hermétique à tout ce que je peux lui balancer ou quoi ?

-Mais mon amour pour toi ne va pas tarder à être partagé Lily-Jolie… ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Raaaah ! N'importe quoi…

Je hais le sourire attendri des débiles qui me servent d'amis. Et je hais le débile qui me sert de fantasme ! Les sourires grandissent à mon exclamation, mais ce n'est pas possible ils comprennent tout à l'envers ! James m'attire dans la chaleur de ses bras, prétextant que je vais attraper du mal. Bien sur, au début du mois d'Août… Je me laisse tout de même faire. J'adore son odeur. Je grogne un « lâches-moi Potter. » peu convaincant. Peut être une invitation déguisée car il s'assoit sur le canapé en me posant sur ses genoux. C'est fou comme j'ai l'impression de peser le poids d'une petite fille avec lui.

Ses mains caressent mon ventre tandis que je discute avec Marëva de mon boulot d'infirmière.

Et oui… Je sauve des vies. Enfin, je soigne surtout les bobos des enfants qui tombent dans la cour de récréation étant donné que je suis une infirmière scolaire au primaire.

-Et tu reprends quand le boulot ? Me demande Marëva.

-Début Septembre. En même temps que les enfants en faite.

-Tu es infirmière ? S'exclame James en interrompant sa caresse lancinante. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Naaaaan, ne t'arrêtes pas !

-Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas venu dans la conversation tout simplement.

Il boude. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux. J'intercepte malheureusement trop tard la lueur malicieuse. Ses lèvres se sont déjà posée sur les miennes quand je découvre le piège dans lequel je me suis fourrée. Ses mains d'homme empêchent mes bras de se défaire de son cou et il m'embrasse furtivement, de dizaine de petits baisers piqués sur les lèvres. J'entends les autres rirent autours de nous. Avant de me fondre contre James, complètement subjuguée par son être tout entier. Il s'arrache de ma bouche à contrecœur et me murmure, front contre front :

-Ça ! Ça signifie ton attirance pour moi ? Ou ton amour ?

Ses yeux sont presque suppliants. Et je n'arrive qu'à lui dire la vérité que j'entrevois pour l'instant.

-Mon attirance.

Il se défait lentement de mes bras et me sert contre lui, presque mélancolique. Je m'en veux de lui faire du mal comme ça, mais je sais que je ne l'aime pas. Même s'il fait tout pour que ça change.

Je me sers imperceptiblement contre lui lorsque Marëva me dit, avec précaution, qu'elle a vu Pete il y a quelques jours. James me lance un regard étrange. De jalousie peut être, dans tout les cas il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille dans un geste un brin possessif. Les questions vont fuser. Et ça ne tarde pas…

-C'est qui ce Pete ? Me demande-t-il.

-Son ex, indique Marëva, sans doute en train de s'insulter intérieurement pour avoir aborder le sujet.

-Un _gay_… murmure Sirius.

-Quoi ! Tu es sorti avec un gay ! Comment…

-D'abord il n'était pas gay quand je suis sortie avec lui. Explique-je ne foudroyant Sirius du regard. Il l'est devenu après. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a plaquée…

Son regard se couvre de colère.

-Il a osé te laisser tomber pour un _mec_ ! Mais comment il a fait ! Tu es la plus belle et la plus adorable créature que je n'ai jamais rencontrée !

Je rougis sous le compliment. Il m'embrasse le front. Raaaah, j'intercepte le regard attendri de Marëva, je lui tire la langue. Et me laisse aller contre James. C'est tellement bon. Les remarques de Sirius me passent à 10 000 miles au dessus de la tête. Remarques du genre « je serai témoin à leur mariage » ou « T'es vraiment sur que tu aimes une Tigresse pareil, James ? »

Le « La ferme » ne tarda pas à fuser. Ça fait tellement de bien. Sirius parut choqué. Quel bon comédien.

-Merci Tigresse, ça fait la deuxième fois que tu me le dis !

-Et ce n'est surement pas la dernière, dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans l'épaule de James, quand le brun ténébreux sauta sur moi pour me chatouiller.

S'en suivit une bataille phénoménale et bientôt deux camps se formèrent. Moi, Marëva et Remus, contre James, Sirius et Peter. James fit de moi sa principale cible, avec Sirius. Je croulai sous les chatouilles, plus démoniaques les unes que les autres. La pire fut sans doute sur les côtes. Je me trémoussais sous le poids de James qui m'avait clouée au sol avec l'aide du traître Sirius Black. Puis les chatouilles furent remplacées par des caresses et James voulut m'embrasser. Sans succès car, prise de malice, je roulai sur le coté et lui fit subir la torture qu'il m'avait infligé plus tôt.

_Alors ? … Bon James a enfin sauté le grand pas mais bref, on s'en doutait ! Lily est trop conciliante je trouve, elle ne se rebelle pas assez contre les avances de James, mais je n'arrive pas à la faire devenir méchante avec James, c'est pas possible, j'ai trop envie qu'ils soient ensemble ces deux là ! ^^ _

_J'attend avec impatience les gentils revieweurs =)_

_Bisous !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello Everybody ! _

_Je fais faire le blabla habituel, MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ! =) _

_Hum… Ce sixième chapitre… J'aime… Moyennement. _

_En tout cas, les impatientes (impatients ?) qui rêvent de voir Lily et James ensemble vont être servis dans ce chapitre. L'avant dernier… _

_BONNE LECTURE =) ! _

Chapitre sixième :

-LILY ! TU SAIS OU EST LE TIRE-BOUCHON ?

Je soupire, lasse. Il faut vraiment que je fasse un plan de mon appartement à James, étant donné qu'il passe son temps ici et qu'il me demande tout le temps où est ci et où est ça…

-Dans le troisième tiroir en partant de la gauche, James !

-Merci chérie.

Et ses surnoms merdique il peut se les mettre où je pense. Je rentre dans la cuisine, le trouvant en train de batailler avec les nombreux tiroirs de mes meubles de cuisine.

-J'avais pensé te faire un plan de l'appart, et t'installer une chambre… Vu que tu passes ta vie ici !

-Pour la chambre on pourra s'en passer, la tienne me suffit. Dit-il en me saisissant par la taille et en me lançant un sourire ravageur qui fauche mon cœur au passage.

Depuis sa déclaration après ma cuite phénoménale en boite, il y a quelques jours, des sentiments plus tendres m'envahissent quand je le vois… Très souvent d'ailleurs. Je ne lui cède toujours pas, lui disant toujours que je suis au stade de l'attirance physique. Mais les papillons dans mon ventre se font plus doux, moins chaotiques.

Je me dégage doucement de ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'_incruste_ dans mon lit quand tu dors à la maison que tu peux y dormir tout le temps.

-Où ? Dans ta maison ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

-Non, dans mon lit, triple andouille !

A chaque soirée entre amis qui se passent chez moi, avec la bande habituelle, James se retrouve, par un hasard ironique, trop ivre pour repartir chez lui. Alors je lui prépare le canapé, mais il vient s'installer dans mon lit avec moi. Et comme une cruche, je ne le repousse pas. J'aime trop sentir sa présence la nuit, tout contre moi.

Changeons de sujet.

-Tu prépares quoi ? Dis-je en m'intéressant aux casseroles.

-Des pâtes à la bolognaise.

-Ooooh, c'est de la grande cuisine, le taquine-je.

Il me tire la langue et m'attrape les hanches pour me faire goûter sa sauce. Je trempe le bout des lèvres dans la cuiller et balance un « Hummmm ! » en fermant les yeux. Mauvaise idée, je sens la pointe de la langue de James lécher ma lèvre supérieure, sensuellement, amoureusement. J'ouvre les yeux, apercevant son regard fiévreux.

-Il te restait de la sauce… Murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je m'éloigne imperceptiblement pour lui enlever l'envie de me sauter dessus. J'ai déjà assez de mal à lui résister comme ça.

Ses yeux noisette se voilent de tristesse.

-Pourquoi tu ne te laisse pas aller avec moi, Lily ?

J'hausse les épaules et va préparer le salon pour recevoir Sirius et une de ses copines avec Marëva et Remus.

Les bruits dans la cuisine reprennent, mais je sais que la question reste en suspens. Malheureusement. Je jette un regard vers la pendule 18h30. Ils devraient arriver vers 19h00 mais, connaissant Sirius, il voudra nous exhiber sa nouvelle conquête un peu plus tôt. Aaaaah, les dragueurs je vous jure.

-Dis James ? T'as déjà vu la nouvelle copine de Sirius ? Demande-je au brun à lunettes.

-Non, mais il parait qu'elle est aussi débile que les autres… Même plus apparemment.

-D'après qui ?

-Marëva l'a vu.

-Quoi ! Et elle ne m'a rien dit ! M'exclame-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Depuis quand tu t'occupes des groupies de Sirius, toi ? Me demande-t-il, un brin jaloux.

-Depuis que j'ai fais une virée shopping avec son ex-conquête et que je conte bien recommencer.

-Avec quelles ex-conquêtes ?

-Christina…

-Celle qui était avec lui quand nous avons été en boite de nuit ?

-Ouaip.

-Elle était cool…

-Oui j'ai même failli l'inviter. Pour qu'elle donne la correction qu'il mérite à Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ? Me demande James avec un regard innocent… Comme s'il ne savait pas.

-Il la plantée en plein milieu de la boite de nuit ! Pour aller draguer une bande de pom pom girl Américaines !

-Tu n'étais même pas au courant avant que Marëva ne te le dise. Tu étais bien trop occupée…

Je rougis, forcément j'étais très occupée, j'étais complètement ivre en train de draguer James Potter à ce moment là… Raaaah, il est vraiment obligé de me le rappeler ! Je lui tire puérilement la langue.

-J'aimais beaucoup comment tu t'occupais, moi…

J'abrège la conversation en partant dans ma chambre. Je m'examine dans le miroir, en jean, une blouse d'été jaune vif. Je détache mon chignon fait pour le ménage et mes longs cheveux roux s'étale sur mes épaules en vaguelettes. J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et vois James dans le reflet du miroir.

-Tu es magnifique, Lily, comme toujours !

-J'étais déjà habillée comme ça tout à l'heure.

-Je sais…

Il s'approche de moi, les yeux brillants. Je recule.

-Nan, James… Naaaaaaan !

Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes dangereusement. Et se posent doucement sur ma bouche entrouverte. Je reste dans ses bras comme un pantin désarticulé en proie à un désir sans nom. Ma petite blouse d'été se soulève légèrement au dessus de mon ventre. Puis plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre James qui me fixe, ses iris bruns fiévreux.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Lily.

Je secoue la tête. Il soupire et se détache de moi.

-Lily ?

-Hum… Oui, Sirius.

Je m'escrime dans la cuisine à verser la sauce bolognaise dans le saladier de pâtes sans en mettre partout, mission difficile.

-Tu… Enfin, tu pourrais me prêter ton appartement pour une nuit ?

-Quoi ?

Je lâche la casserole, qui se vide heureusement dans le saladier.

-J'ai… Hum… Tu sais que je partage mon appart avec Peter, qui a trouvé une copine…

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Peter n'est plus célibataire ? Waw !

-Et ?

-Et bien, je voudrai bien passer une nuit avec Cassandra seul à seule, tu vois ce que je veux di…

-Oui je vois très bien, Sirius, continues…

-Hum… Tu voudrais me prêter ton appart…

-Pour que tu t'envoie en l'air avec ta nouvelle copine ? M'exclame-je.

Il hoche la tête. J'éclate de rire, c'est tellement incongru !

-Alors ça ! Si je m'y attendais… Et je dors où moi pendant ce temps là ?

-Hum… Bah justement c'est ça le problème !

-Marëva ne peut pas ?

-Je lui ai déjà demandé, elle ne peut pas… Il ne reste que James…

-Ooooh Sirius ! Je… Je ne sais pas…

Il me fait ses yeux de chien battu. Raaaah, je déteste quand il fait ça !

-D'accord… Tu… Je te hais, Black !

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue, et part tout guilleret, annoncé à sa nouvelle copine qu'il a trouvé un nid d'amour pour cette nuit… J'ai l'impression de m'être fait arnaquer.

J'entends des pas entrer dans la cuisine et des bras se refermer autour de moi. La voix de James me murmure :

-Alors ? Tu dors chez moi ce soir.

J'hoche la tête. Ses lèvres caressent mon cou tendrement. Je pousse un soupir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je n'habite pas dans un trou à rat…

Effectivement je n'avais jamais été chez James. D'après Sirius il habite dans les appartements cotés de Londres. Bien loin de mon modeste petit studio. Nous arrivons à peine à tenir à 7 dans le salon.

Il s'éloigne de moi et me prend le plat des mains. Je lui lance un regard noir, il se croit vraiment chez lui ! Je saisis avec hargne le sel et le poivre. Son rire retentit avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

La nouvelle copine de Sirius rit aux éclats d'une blague vaseuse de ce dernier tandis que Marëva tient sa tête dans ses mains, exaspérée. J'avoue que cette Cassandra me donne à moi aussi des envies de meurtre. Je pose le sel et le poivre sur la table basse près du plat. Je n'arrive même pas à faire tenir une table de salon respectable dans ce minuscule appart. Rageant. A genoux sur le sol comme les chinois, une assiette dans la main nous palabrons de tout et de rien, gentiment, entre amis. Et Marëva me balance, avec un clin d'œil appuyé :

-Et Christina ? Elle va bien depuis avant-hier ?

J'acquiesce, riant intérieurement devant le visage figé de Sirius.

-Qui est Christina ? Demande le sosie de Pamela Anderson, assise sur les genoux du brun ténébreux.

-Une ex-copine de Sirius, _une_ de ses ex-copines… Dis-je en grignotant un bout de pain.

J'entends James rire doucement dans mon dos, étant donné que je suis entre ses jambes. Marëva éclate de rire. Cassandra jette un regard glacial à Sirius, ses yeux perçants le fixe d'un air mauvais.

-_Une de tes ex-copines _? Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais eu qu'une seule relation sérieuse !

J'explose de rire à mon tour, c'est sûr qu'il n'a eut qu'une seule relation sérieuse, mais des filles sans lendemains, il en a eu vraiment pas mal !

C'est ce qu'il lui explique doucement, ne voulant pas rater sa soirée en l'a passant tout seul. Cassandra rit de sa méprise, je lui jette un regard étonné ! Elle ne hurle même pas. A croire qu'elle ne veut même pas passer la corde au cou de Sirius, comme toutes les autres.

Je m'allonge lentement sur James derrière moi. Ses mains entourent mon ventre, traçant des ronds sur mes hanches. Je ferme les yeux, pose la tête sur son épaule en poussant un soupir. J'entends Cassandra murmurer :

-J'aimerais tellement que tu me fasses ça Sirius !

-Je peux te faire bien plus, poupée !

James est secoué d'un fou rire silencieux. Il ne dit même pas que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, le con !

Il m'embrasse la tempe. Je grogne pour la forme, même si j'adore quand il fait ça.

Marëva s'endort dans les bras de Remus. Ce dernier nous parle de la nouvelle copine de Peter, une certaine Kristy apparemment un peu étrange. J'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer pour savoir quel est le genre de personne qui acceptera de son plein gré de partager son lit avec Peter. J'aime beaucoup le petit dernier de la bande mais je dois bien avouer qu'il n'a pas l'intelligence et la beauté des trois autres garçons. Ce serait plutôt le petit protégé, celui qui admire et qui se tait. Remus nous dit au revoir, Marëva ronfle légèrement dans ses bras. Il la porte comme une jeune mariée, ce qu'elle est, jusqu'à la porte et disparait de notre vue en faisant de grand signe de sa main libre.

-Je crois que nous allons partir nous aussi, me murmure James.

-Eh ! Je suis chez moi, je décide quand je m'en vais. Dis-je les yeux fermés.

-Ouvre les yeux et tu comprendras…

J'obéis et découvre les embrassades passionnées de Sirius et sa conquête. Ooooh d'accord !

-Bon… Hum… Nous allons vous laissez tranquilles…

-Vous partez, dis Cassandra en se décollant de la bouche de Sirius, mais vous n'habitez pas ici tout les deux ?

-Tout les deux ? M'exclame-je. Naaaaan, j'habite ici, seule !

-Et tu vas dormir chez ton copain ? Dit-elle en désignant James, qui souriait de mon énervement.

-James n'est pas mon copain. C'est un ami.

-Un ami qui est amoureux d'elle. Murmure Sirius pas très discrètement à l'oreille de Cassandra.

-Ooooh, d'accord. Bon et bien, merci de nous laissez ton appartement !

On aurait dit que j'étais une domestique qu'elle congédiait d'un geste agacé ! Mais elle se prend pour qui, elle !

James pose sa main sur mon épaule, apaisant. J'inspire doucement et part préparer mon sac suivit de James.

-J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas ça dans mon lit !

-Tu veux qu'ils le fassent où ?

-Dans le canapé… Sur le tapis ! Tout mais pas dans mon lit !

-Au pire tu changeras les draps en revenant…

J'éclate de rire en prenant mon pyjama. Un shorty rouge bordeaux et un haut de sport blanc. James sourit mystérieusement, je lève les yeux au ciel. J'embarque ma trousse de toilette et fourrent le tout dans les bras du beau brun. Je lui lance un sourire charmeur et passe devant lui, saluant Sirius et Cassandra d'un signe de tête, avant de l'attendre, accoudée sur le capot de sa voiture. Il me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et m'ouvre galamment la portière de la banquette avant. Je m'installe et l'admire tandis qu'il fait le tour de la voiture. Il a une démarche… Magnifique, virile et… tellement sexy ! Il sourit en entrant dans sa voiture. Je me suis fait griller en beauté… J'examine avec un intérêt tout particulier le paysage urbain qui défile devant la fenêtre. Les immeubles se succèdent les uns après les autres. Je délaisse les hautes tours pour admirer le profil de James. Ses lèvres pleines s'ouvrent dans un sourire tendre et moqueur.

-La dernière fois que tu as fais ça Lil', tu m'as dis que j'étais magnifique…

Je rougis brutalement.

-On va dire que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité… Murmure-je pour moi-même.

Il a entendu, malheureusement.

-Et bien ! C'est une des premiers compliments que tu me fais lorsque tu es sobre ! On progresse.

Je souris. Autant dire la vérité ! Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé laid… Au contraire, son apparence plus qu'avantageuse avait plutôt été un obstacle pour moi. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai eu tant de mal à lui faire confiance…

-On arrive…

Tout respire le luxe, il ouvre la porte du hall de l'immeuble et m'embarque dans l'ascenseur mes sacs à la main. Je m'étonne qu'il ne me fasse pas d'avance dans le confinement de la cabine. 5eme étages, appartement 3. James ouvre la porte beige les mains encombrées et me fait passer devant lui. Je tombe amoureuse de son intérieur. C'est tellement grand et en même temps tellement chaud, chaleureux. Je lance un regard émerveillé à James qui sourit. Il me donne son bras, comme un gentleman du 19°s et m'emmène dans une grande chambre bleue.

-Voici votre logis gente dame !

Je lui souris, avec un petit pincement au cœur cependant. Je pensai qu'il aurait insisté pour que je dorme avec lui… Je pose mon sac sur le lit et me tourne vers le beau brun, toujours accoudé à la porte.

-Merci…

-Tu… veux regarder la télé ? Me demande-t-il, hésitant.

J'hoche la tête.

-Oui bien sûr.

Un film d'horreur, je suis en train de regarder un film d'horreur ! Je hais les films d'horreurs ! Dracula, avec Christopher Lee dans le rôle principal… Je déteste ce film, il me fait vraiment trop peur. J'enfoui ma tête dans l'épaule de James qui rigole. Comment il peut rire alors qu'il y a des gens qui sont en train de se faire bouffer par un vampire ! J'entends les bruitages, des cris, des rires démoniaques. Je m'enfonce des coussins contre les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Je reste comme ça un bon quart d'heure, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la télévision pour savoir si ce massacre est fini. James me saisit les mains, fait valser les coussins loin de moi et me regarde, les yeux rieurs.

-La Tigresse fait pattes de velours devant un bon film d'horreur… ?

-La ferme ! On a tous des faiblesses !

-Personnellement j'adore ce film.

-Personnellement je ne comprends pas tes goûts cinématographiques !

Il rit, jette un coup d'œil à la pendule et dit :

-Il est 0h20 ! Tu veux dormir ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Je vais vérifier s'il n'y a pas de vampire dans ta chambre avant.

Je lui tire la langue et part dignement. En jetant quand même un petit coup d'œil sous le lit et dans l'armoire…

L'indifférence de James me fait mal… Il n'a pas essayé de m'embrasser une seule fois et ne m'a pas proposer de dormir avec lui… J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine qui fait un caprice mais… ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi il ne fait rien comme d'habitude ! J'ai vraiment fini par m'habituer à son attention constante, ses baisers volés, ses caresses…

Je me laisse tomber comme une masse sur le lit. Les draps sentent la lavande. Je parie que c'est sa mère qui lui fait ses lessives.

J'enfile mon pseudo pyjama et me glisse sous les draps bleus, le cœur gonflé de frustration. La tête écrasée sur l'oreiller, je me roule en boule, passant mes bras autour de mes jambes pour les rapprocher de moi. J'écoute le tic-tac de la pendule. Aucun ronflement ne me parvient. Sois les murs sont très bien isolé, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, ou il ne dort pas. Je sais qu'il ronfle habituellement ! J'ai dormi avec lui de nombreuses fois… Le silence de la nuit me fait frissonner. Aaaaah il était obligé de mettre un film d'horreur ! Maintenant j'ai des images de vampires plein la tête. Je remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon nez. J'ai presque envie d'aller chercher de l'ail dans la cuisine… Ou d'aller demander un pieu à James, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il a de l'eau bénite à porter de main.

Est-ce que Dracula meurt à la fin ? Il faut qu'il soit mort, il faut qu'il soit mort, il faut qu'il soit… et si j'allais poser la question à James…

Je secoue vivement la tête.

Non, ça va lui paraître comme une invitation à…

Mes pieds me portent tous seuls dans sa chambre.

Malgré ses yeux fermés, il ne dort pas. J'admire son visage éclairé par la lune. Il a l'air d'un ange. Ses traits paisibles, réguliers me font fondre. Des mèches noires et légères tombent, éparses, sur son front.

Un regard noisette me fixe. J'essaye de faire de l'humour (avec la voix enraillée et un beau rouge qui me colore les joues…) :

-T'aurais pas de l'ail… Ou un pieu… Je crois que la chambre est hantée !

Il me regarde et rigole.

-Tu me relookais avant pour lire dans mon esprit et savoir la réponse… ?

-… .

-Ça, ça vaut bien une déclaration !

-… On va dire que je regardai si tu dormais ou pas, histoire de ne pas te déranger !

-Oui bien sur… Alors ? Un vampire hante ta chambre ?

Je secoue la tête avec un air effrayé. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me forcer…

-Je vais y retourner et étrangler la chauve souris à main nues ! Dis-je en prenant une grande respiration.

Je pars dans ma chambre en sentant son regard dans mon dos. Brrr ! D'agréables frissons parcourent ma colonne.

Je me suis voilée la face.

L'excuse bidon du « Est-ce que tu aurais un pieu ou de l'ail ? » ne me leurre pas. Je voulais le voir. Et je voulais sûrement plus… Je veux toujours plus.

Raaaah, la boule de frustration dans mon ventre revient au galop. Je saute dans le lit avec une douceur qui égalerait un éléphant et m'enroule n'importe comment dans les draps bleus. Mes bras enroulés autour de l'oreiller, j'affiche une moue boudeuse, la joue écrasée sur le drap.

Je me tourne et me retourne, soufflant et re-soufflant, grognant et re-grognant. Quand le sommeil te fuis…

Un grincement se fait entendre, une porte. Je me redresse et tend l'oreille, le cœur battant la chamade.

Dracula est sorti de la télé !

Ma porte de chambre s'ouvre, doucement, la lumière allumée du couloir me fait entrevoir une silhouette haute, musclée… Surement pas celle d'un vampire.

_Voilaaaaaaa ! Plus qu'un petit de deux pages sur Word et c'est finiiii ! :'( _

_Promis je vais bientôt vous laisser tranquille =) ! _

_Reviews ? :S ^^ ! _

_Bisous ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjouuuur ! Me revoilà pour ENFIN vous donnez ce dernier chapitre, qui est très court comparé aux précédents mais je préfère terminer en faisant simple que d'essayer de vous faire 10 pages Word en gâchant toute la fin… _

_Je tiens à remercier tout celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont mis des reviews, ça m'encourage à fond pour les prochaine fics que je posterais peut être, rien n'est encore sûr… _

_Sur ce :_

_BONNE LECTURE =) ! _

Chapitre septième :

Je retient mon souffle, le cœur battant. Une part de mon cerveau se demande ce qu'il fait là alors que l'autre (la plus importante) patauge complètement dans la semoule à la vue de son corps demi-nu.

Il me regarde, sourit doucement en murmurant :

-J'arrive pas à dormir…

Lily le poisson fait son entrée.

Il attend devant moi, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière en attendant une réponse.

J'acquiesce, la bouche toujours ouverte. Il repousse les draps et s'installe contre moi.

Habituellement, quand il dort avec moi, je met mon arsenal de sureté, c'est-à-dire le pyjama qui couvre tout le corps, quitte à mourir de chaud. Mais là, vêtue d'un pauvre débardeur et d'un shorty, je sens la chaleur de sa peau sans la barrière d'aucuns tissus.

Il s'en tient à notre accord habituel, il ne me colle pas…

Même si le matin on se retrouve toujours l'un sur l'autre on ne s'est _jamais_ endormis collé-serré. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque…

Je m'installe de façon à lui tourner le dos.

Quelques minutes passent, j'écoute sa respiration. Lente, saccadée.

Il est en train de mourir ou quoi ? Je m'apprête à me retourner quand…

Je sens un souffle chaud dans ma nuque, aaaaah il n'est peut être pas si mourant que je le croyais ! Sa bouche se pose à la naissance de mes cheveux, je soupire. Avec lui.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée… Seul compta nos corps qui s'enlaçaient, nos souffles qui se mêlaient, la douce chaleur que notre étreinte diffusait.

Ce fut doux, enivrant, nous prîmes notre temps, le temps de se découvrir après les semaines de frustration passées, le temps d'apprécier l'instant présent.

Jamais je n'avais connu plus grande félicité, James était l'amant le plus tendre que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Couverte de sueur, volant dans une bonne centaines de nuages roses bonbon, doux comme du coton et qui sentent bon la fraise, je me blottit contre le torse de James. Il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux tandis que je promène doucement mes doigts sur ses abdos. Un sourire béat s'étale sur son magnifique visage.

Je me sens à ma place dans ses bras, comme si je renaissais, comme si je retrouvais la lumière après avoir passé des années dans le noir.

-Je t'aime, James.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi honnête. Ni aussi convaincue que j'ai raison.

Là, nue dans ce grand lit bleu, blottie contre James Potter, après avoir fait l'amour passionnément, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis folle amoureuse de lui. La vie est belle…

Aussi belle que le sourire qu'il affiche.

Aussi belle que le sourire que je lui retourne quand il me chuchote « Je t'aime aussi » dans le creux de l'oreille…

Mon prince charmant ne sera peut être pas un junky finalement…

**THE END.**

_Alors ? Vous aimez cette fin, purement guimauve ? _

_J'ai pensé à un épilogue à un moment mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi raconter en faite. Donc ce chapitre est réellement le dernier chapitre de cette histoire « Le Pessimisme de Lily Evans ». _

_GROS BISOUS __ ! _

_EwilanGil'Sayan. _


End file.
